


The Christmas Cottage II: A Magical Christmas

by MackenzieW



Series: The Christmas Cottage [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas wedding, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, OQ advent, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Sequel to my OQ Advent 2019 story,The Christmas Cottage. It's Robin and Regina's turn to get married and spend their wedding night in the Christmas Cottage. Follow along on their wedding journey as the magic of the season wraps around them like a warm blanket.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: The Christmas Cottage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072973
Comments: 24
Kudos: 31





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> **Here's a sequel to my Advent story last year – The Christmas Cottage. I hope to have the rest up before the end of the year (all seven days of them) so we'll see how it goes!**
> 
> **I hope everyone has a great holiday weekend and that you get everything you wanted and then some.**
> 
> **-Mac**

### Part I: The Proposal

Christmas music played through the conference room as their small staff enjoyed a buffet set up on the tables pushed against the walls. They milled about the room, chatting happily as they celebrated the holiday season together. Some wore silly sweaters while others had chosen to don silly hats to enhance the festive mood that filled the space. Happiness swelled inside Regina as she sipped at her eggnog, pleased that the party was going so well.

"Hey," Robin said, coming to stand next to her. "Do you want to make our speech now? It's getting late and everyone will want to head home soon."

She glanced at the windows and was surprised to see how dark it had gotten. With the first day of winter so close, she knew it didn't mean it was late but it was almost time to get home. Regina was looking forward to getting home to the cozy cottage she and Robin shared, changing into comfortable clothes and curling next to the fire with him.

"That sounds like a good idea," she said, lowering the music as Robin called for everyone's attention.

As their staff quieted down and turned to face them, Robin wrapped his arm around Regina and held her close. "On behalf of Regina and myself, we want to thank you for all the hard work you've done. We know it's not easy getting a new foundation off the ground and that we wouldn't be as far as we are without all of you. So thank you."

They all applauded, cheering Robin and Regina. When they quieted again, Regina continued. "We know that this is the last day we all will be together until after the New Year as most of you are taking some much deserved time off to enjoy the holidays with your families and friends. So we want to wish you a happy holidays and a happy New Year. Rest up, celebrate with your loved ones and we'll all be ready to hit the ground running in January."

"But before you do that, a toast to all of you and all the good work we've done and all the good work we will do," Robin said, raising his cup.

Regina raised hers as well. "And may you all have a joyful holiday season and a very happy, healthy and prosperous New Year."

"Cheers," he finished. Everyone echoed it and they all tapped cups before finishing their drinks.

They all cleaned up together and soon the office closed for the weekend. Robin and Regina climbed into his car, waiting for it to warm up as she continued to buzz from the party. "That went well," she said.

"It did," he agreed. "I'm glad they all had fun. They deserved it."

"We would not be where we are with them," she replied, nodding.

As heat filled the car, Robin pulled out of their spot and turned onto the road to head home. She leaned back, smiling. "I can't believe we actually pulled it off. That we went from talking about it in Granny's kitchen to actually having our own foundation within a year."

"It's mostly because of you," he said. "You took the ball and ran with it. We wouldn't be where we are without your hard work and dedication."

"Don't sell yourself short. You've been a great leader. Everyone's rallied around you," she told him. Robin had managed to gain the respect of the community in a short amount of time and worked hard to build relationships with the agencies they would need to partner with the most. He had a natural charm and charisma that drew people in and the passion he held for their work kept them close.

He reached out and took her hand. "We're a great team."

She nodded, giving his hand a squeeze. "We are."

Robin pulled his hand back as he turned onto their street. Several houses lined both sides of the street, all of them decorated for Christmas. The street was lit up in multicolored lights and drivers were greeted by a myriad of holiday figures from Frosty the Snowman to Santa Claus himself. It bolstered Regina's spirit and she smiled as she admired each display yet again.

"We're home," he announced, pulling into their driveway. Regina's spirits soared even more and she smiled at the house they had called theirs for almost a year.

After years of not being able to decorate in New York, she had gone all out in decorating their house this year. She and Robin hung up many strands of lights along the porch as well in the windows and around the evergreen trees on their property. They also put out different lawn decorations, mostly reindeer, while Robin had managed to get a light-up Santa's sleigh on their roof. Illuminated candy canes lined their front walk, completing the Christmas look outside.

"Admiring our handiwork yet again?" Robin asked teasingly as he turned off the car.

She nodded, unbuckling herself. "I just love it. It's so good to see it, especially after what I used to let pass as decorating for Christmas back in New York."

He reached over and cupped her cheek. "I told you - don't live with your regrets. You're taking the time to enjoy life now so do that."

"Right," she said, leaning over the center console to give him a quick kiss. "Let's head inside."

They climbed out of the car and entered their house through the side door located in the kitchen. Regina flipped on the lights before crossing to the foyer, setting her bag down and taking off her coat. She shivered from the chill in the air and looked at Robin. "Can you check the thermostat?"

"Looking now but we are home earlier than usual," he reminded her. "I don't think it's set to turn on just yet."

"Can you override it?" she asked, rubbing her arms.

He nodded, pressing some buttons before closing the lid. "It should kick on in a few minutes. And I'll light a fire too."

"Sounds good," she said, kissing his cheek as she walked past him. "I'm heading up to change."

"I'll be right behind you," he replied, taking off his own coat.

Regina changed into an oversized sweater and comfy pants, washing the makeup off her face as Robin also dressed in comfortable clothes. They soon lay on the couch, the fire crackling in their fireplace while they wrapped themselves up in a blanket. Mugs of hot chocolate sat on their coffee table and Robin put on a Christmas movie for them to watch.

She curled around him, resting her head on his chest. Next to the TV was their Christmas tree and it also was a step up from the one she had shared with Daniel. Robin and Regina had gone to the tree farm at the start of December and picked out their first tree together. Once they had gotten it home, they decorated it with items they had purchased the day before as well as family ornaments recovered from Leo's attic and Granny's attic. It was the tree she had always wanted and now could finally have.

"Are you watching the movie or the tree?" Robin asked her, combing his fingers through her hair.

"Both," she replied. "You?"

He kissed her forehead. "I'm mostly watching you. You have this small but beautiful smile every time you look at the tree."

"I'm just so glad to have it," she said. "It's my first real Christmas tree in a long time."

"Mine too," he replied. She glanced up at him and he shrugged. "Kinda hard to fit a full-length Christmas tree in a tent. We often had to make do with whatever we could get. One year, we placed a bow on a rock and called it a tree."

She frowned, picturing it in her mind. "That sounds a bit sad."

He shrugged. "We made the most of it and had a happy Christmas. I guess it's all how you look at it and how you approach it. I mean, if we had to have a small tree this year, would you have been disappointed?"

"Probably not," she admitted. "Just as long as we were truly celebrating and not just momentarily slowing down long enough to exchange presents like Daniel and I did."

"Christmas is definitely a state of mind," he replied, smiling before hugging her closer to him.

She cuddled against him. "Yes, it is. And I'm glad I found it again."

"Me too," he replied, resting his cheek against her hair. They laid there, wrapped around each other as they continued to watch Christmas movies.

Regina couldn't think of a better way to spend a Friday night.

* * *

Music played and Regina danced around her kitchen as she prepared the small Christmas Eve dinner she had planned for herself and Robin. They were going to spend Christmas up at Granny's with their families but she wanted to have something just between her and Robin, hoping to make it a tradition. He was on board with it as well and even suggested that they open their presents to each other that night. She, though, still wanted to exchange presents with him on Christmas morning and had negotiated down to one present each. Robin had agreed to that.

She opened the oven and basted the small chicken she had roasting. As she closed the door again, the music changed to a slow ballad and a strong arm wrapped around her waist. When she straightened up, she stood chest-to-chest with a smiling Robin. He took her hand in his and started to slowly twirl her around the kitchen in time to the song.

"You're such a dork," she teased him, leaning closer to him.

"I know," he replied, grinning. "You love it."

She grinned. "I do."

"So, is there anything I can do to help you?" he asked, swaying her gently now.

"I think I have everything covered," she replied. "The chicken and potatoes are in the oven and I just have to sauté the vegetables soon. I guess you can set the table if you want."

He nodded. "I can absolutely do that."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

They parted and she moved back toward the stove. As she approached it, her phone started to buzz. She glanced at the screen and smiled. "It's Kathryn!" she announced, picking it up.

"Tell her I say hi," Robin said, opening the cabinet to start taking out some dishes to set the table.

"Hi, Kathryn," she replied. "And that's from me and Robin."

Her friend chuckled. "Tell Robin I said hi back and Merry Christmas. And speaking of Christmas, this is the first one we've spent apart since college!"

"I know," Regina said, missing her friend but still glad she was not back in New York City. However, she could honestly say she missed one other thing. "I do miss not being at your annual party. The food was always amazing."

"I'm guessing there's no way for you to leave Maine and be here in time, right?" Kathryn asked.

Regina resisted the urge to shake her head, reminding herself her friend wouldn't be able to see her. "Afraid not. But you and Frederick are coming up here in a few months. We can have a very late Christmas."

"That is true," Kathryn replied. "And I guess tonight would be awkward."

"Why?" Regina asked, confused.

Her friend paused before saying: "Daniel is coming. And he's bringing his new girlfriend."

"So is the Belfry project done?" Regina asked, not particularly interested in her former fiancé's new relationship. She was glad he had moved on, just like she had, and hoped he was happy.

"Not quite," Kathryn replied. "I think he's in town for some meetings and then will head back West. I honestly think he's going to stay out there for good when the project is done."

That did surprise Regina. "He always talked about wanting to stay in New York."

"I know," her friend said. "But I guess with the new girlfriend being from there, he's grown fond of the area."

"Well, I'm happy for him," Regina replied, meaning every word.

Kathryn didn't respond right away before letting out a soft loft. "You're probably the person I know who can say that without malice toward their ex."

Regina shrugged even though Kathryn couldn't see her. "I guess because I already found my happiness. There was no bitterness on my part. Daniel, though…"

She trailed off, knowing that her former fiancé hadn't taken the breakup well. And she understood his anger since she had technically blindsided him. Everything had seemed fine between them until she returned to Storybrooke and had realized how much of a facade her happiness truly was. Daniel, though, hadn't yet reached the same point and so it seemed like she had just decided to walk away after reconnecting with her childhood sweetheart. He felt betrayed and had avoided her when she returned to New York following Mary Margaret and David's wedding to wrap up her life there.

Upon her return after the New Year, she had worried that she had also lost her college friends. After all, it had always been her and Daniel and Kathryn and Frederick. It felt like she had betrayed them as well and that was how Frederick took it - though it ultimately proved to be more him standing in solidarity with Daniel rather than feeling genuinely betrayed. Kathryn, though, had surprised Regina by confessing that she had figured the breakup was a long time when they still hadn't set a wedding date. She also had realized that the Regina she knew in college was gone and that she wasn't as happy as she had thought. But Kathryn said she could see the old spark in Regina's eyes and that was all that mattered to her.

It had been a relief to know she still had Kathryn's friendship. Kathryn and Frederick had visited her a few times in Storybrooke and had started to form a friendship with Robin, though Frederick still held back out of respect to Daniel. That was what Kathryn had told her and Regina had no reason not to believe her as it made the most sense.

"I think this might be him coming around to realizing you were right," Kathryn said. "That you two just were no longer right for each other and that your happiness lay in different places and with different people."

"True," she replied, smiling as Robin moved around the table. "And I hope he's found his."

"Well, I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and hope you have an amazing holiday," Kathryn said. "I miss you and can't wait to see you again."

Regina pressed her hand to her chest. "Merry Christmas to you and Frederick. I miss you and I am looking forward to your trip to Storybrooke."

They ended the call and Regina set her phone down. Robin approached the counter, leaning against it as he stood next to her. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just miss her sometimes, you know?" She leaned her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her. "I know. But you'll see her soon."

She nodded. "That's true."

"So I take it you were talking about Daniel?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

"For a bit," she replied. "He's back in New York and has a new girlfriend he's bringing to Kathryn's annual party."

Robin bit his lip before asking: "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm happy that he's moving on and hoping he's found happiness." She reached out and pressed her hand against his cheek, smiling lovingly at him. "Just like I found mine."

He smiled, kissing the underside of her wrist before moving away. "Do you want some wine with dinner?"

"Don't change the subject," she replied, giving him a knowing look. "You know I have no doubts about my decision and that I am happy with you, right?"

"I do," he assured her, taking her hand. "While I'm still working through some of my lingering insecurities, this was not one of them. I was honestly just checking to see how you felt about Daniel moving on. I know you're with me and you're happy and you love me but it can still hurt to hear about an ex moving on."

While she believed that he was concerned about her feelings, she still felt there was more going on. "You looked pretty green when asking about him," she told him.

He sighed. "I thought maybe she was trying to set you two up again. I know Kathryn has been nothing but kind to me but I can't just help but feel…"

"That she would prefer it if the old gang was back together?" Regina supplied. He nodded and she rubbed his arm. "I think Frederick wants that but not Kathryn. And she's not going to let her husband sway her."

"Good to know," he said. "And I know you don't want that either. I just don't want to come between you and your friends."

She took his hand again. "If any of my friends make me choose between them or you, then they aren't really my friends and you'll win every time. You're my best friend."

"And you're mine," he replied, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stood there, just exchanging soft kisses until the timer dinged.

Dinner was ready.

"I'll get the chicken, you get the wine?" she asked, pulling away from Robin. He nodded and they separated to complete their tasks.

Their meal was soon set on the table and they took their seats. Robin picked up his glass and held it out. "Cheers to the chef."

"Thank you," she said, clinking her glass against his. "Merry Christmas, Robin."

"Merry Christmas, Regina," he replied, sipping his wine as she did the same. They then dug into their dinner, eating and making small talk as the night grew darker outside their windows.

* * *

Robin stoked the fire before returning the grate and joining Regina on the couch. She handed him a glass of spiced apple cider and snuggled against him as _It's a Wonderful Life_ ended on the TV. It was the perfect cap to their Christmas Eve.

Well, almost .

"So do you want to open presents now?" Robin asked, gently running his fingers up and down her arm.

She nodded. "That sounds good."

He kissed her forehead. "Then I'll get your present."

"Let me get yours as well," she said, reluctantly standing from the couch and moving toward the tree. Behind her, he did the same.

Regina knelt down in front of the tree, searching for the gift she wanted to give Robin that night. She found it and pulled it out, placing it on her lap until he had retrieved her gift. He hid it behind his back, grinning at her. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, holding out her present. "Go ahead."

He took her present with one hand while revealing his present in the other. It was a tiny square box and her heart sped up as she took it, wondering if it could be what she thought it might be. They had discussed marriage, confident in their relationship and dedicated to each other. All she wanted now was to be Mrs. Robin Locksley and she knew he wanted to call himself her husband sooner rather than later.

It also made sense that he would pick Christmas to propose. He had first entered her life around Christmas when they were children and she had always called him her best Christmas gift ever. They had shared their first kiss when he was eleven and she was ten as they had gotten caught under the mistletoe by Mary Margaret, who wouldn't let them move until they did so. And of course, they had gotten back together on Christmas. Everything seemed to revolve around Christmas for them so it would make sense that he would propose now, by their Christmas tree.

"Oh, Regina, I love it," Robin said, drawing her attention back to him. Discarded wrapping paper sat on the floor by his legs and he smiled at the present she had lovingly put together for him. It was a photo collage of them throughout the years - from the time they were children to pictures of them throughout the last year. She had spent many hours picking out the right photographs and laying them out just right.

Joy spread through her and she forgot about the tiny box in her hand as she focused her attention on him. "You do? I'm so glad."

"It's been ages since I've seen some of these pictures," he said, his fingers grazing over the glass of the frame. "Where did you find them?"

"I had some, Granny had some and Mary Margaret either had the rest or knew where they were at your uncle's house," she explained.

His eyes grew watery. "I haven't seen some of these in years. It's like finding a favorite toy or an old sweatshirt you used to wear all the time."

She nodded, understanding what he was saying. "It had been a long time since I saw some of them too, especially the ones from when we were children. Eva took a lot."

"My aunt loved her camera," he replied with a fond chuckle. "She was always taking pictures of Mary Margaret and me. We once went on strike and pretended to be celebrities avoiding the paparazzi."

"I can see you both doing that," Regina said.

He nodded before setting the frame aside and tapping her hand. "Your turn. Open your present."

She bit her lip, unwrapping the small box. Her heart sped up again as she found a small black velvet box underneath it. Regina glanced up at Robin, who just kept smiling at her but didn't seem to be moving to his knee or ready to ask her something. She opened the lid and revealed what was inside.

A pair of ruby heart earrings.

"They're beautiful," she said, both disappointed yet relieved that it wasn't a ring. She looked up at Robin and gave him a soft smile. "I love them."

"I know we said no expensive gifts but I saw these in the store and knew they belonged with you," he replied. "I thought you might want to wear them for Christmas."

She nodded, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. "I do. Thank you."

He tilted his head, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she rushed to assure him. "It's just….never mind."

Regina felt foolish telling him that she had been expecting an engagement ring. Nor did she want to put that pressure on him. She wanted him to propose when he was ready and not feel obligated to do so.

He reached out and gently brushed her cheek. "You can tell me anything, darling. No judgment."

"I know," she assured him. "My mind just thought it would be something else. But no need to worry. I love the earrings."

"Alright," he said softly. She could tell by the look in his eyes that she hadn't convinced him but that he was pulling back since she was not interested in talking about it.

Maybe once the holidays ended, she would broach the subject again.

"Why don't we finish up the hot chocolate and then go have a nice long bath?" she suggested.

"Okay," he said, rubbing her arm. "That sounds like a great way to end the night."

She gave him a smile she knew was overly bright before returning to the couch. He joined her a few moments later and held her close as they finished their hot chocolate in the glow of their Christmas tree.

There was no rush to get engaged, she reminded herself. It would happen when it happened. After all, if anyone knew the importance of timing, it was them.

* * *

Regina was able to put her hopes of a proposal aside for Christmas. It helped that none of the gifts Robin gave her that morning even looked like jewelry, so she didn't get her hopes raised just to have them dashed. And when they got to Granny's, she knew that he wouldn't do a public proposal like that - even amongst their family. He would never put her under that type of pressure, no matter how assured he was that she would say yes.

Which she would.

Their Christmas was a relaxing holiday as they celebrated both the holiday and the Nolans' first wedding anniversary. Granny pulled out the top tier of their cake and handed them forks. "Enjoy," she told them.

"Is that safe to eat?" Robin asked, looking at it warily.

"They are about to find out," Ruby joked, sipping at her spiked eggnog. She smirked as she watched Mary Margaret and David.

Granny frowned as she sat down again. "I followed all the instructions to preserve that cake for them. It should be fine."

Everyone watched as the couple took forkfuls of cake. They interlocked arms before eating the cake, chewing cautiously. As they swallowed, Ruby asked: "Well?"

"It just tastes cold," Mary Margaret replied.

David nodded. "Like when you bite the part of the ice that doesn't have flavoring."

"That sounds disappointing," Ruby said. "I was hoping it tasted like something disgusting."

"Thanks, Rubes," he replied, rolling his eyes.

Regina frowned. "Maybe if you heat it up more?"

"I'm afraid of melting the icing," Granny replied. "And it could make the cake inedible too."

"Sounds like the cake is already inedible," Robin said, sipping at his whiskey.

David shrugged. "It just has no taste. It's still easy to chew."

"You don't have to force yourselves to eat it," Regina told them. "It's not like you're going to have bad luck if you throw it out or something."

Robin nodded. "It's not a widespread tradition or anything like that. Not at least from what I've found."

"Researching wedding traditions, Robin?" Ruby asked, glancing at Regina. "Whatever for?"

Trying to stay calm and keep her face neutral, Regina waited for his answer. Robin tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "I was engaged before, remember?"

Ruby looked sheepish and Regina swallowed her disappointment. Of course he had already started to research things about the wedding he had planned to have with Marian. Any knowledge of weddings was just leftover from that and not indicative that he would soon be planning one with her, even if they had talked about it.

But clearly, she needed to talk to him about a timeline.

After the New Year.

* * *

David and Mary Margaret managed to finish their cake. Granny took away the plate and used forks as he groaned. "Thankfully, I'll never have to eat year old cake again."

"You didn't have to eat it now," Robin replied. "No one was making you."

"It doesn't matter now. It's over and done with. Now, it's time for our annual Christmas toast," Granny said, handing out champagne. Mary Margaret refused a flute and Regina's suspicions were raised as she realized her friend had not had a drop to drink that wasn't non-alcoholic. But since David was drinking, it could be that they had agreed that Mary Margaret would be the designated driver.

Yet still, a niggling voice in the back of her mind told Regina there was more to it than that.

Granny raised her champagne glass. "This time of the year is about pausing to reflect on what is important to us. And to me, that is family. I feel so blessed to celebrate with all of you, whether we are blood family or not. After all, the family you make can be stronger than the family you are born into it. I am also doubly blessed that two family members have come home to stay."

She motioned to Robin and Regina, who took each other's hand. Granny nodded before continuing: "So, I want to say how much I love all of you and that I am so grateful to call you family. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," everyone chorused, clinking glasses together before taking a sip of their drinks.

Mary Margaret set her glass down before taking David's hand. "We have an announcement to make."

Regina's excitement built but she tried to keep her expression neutral as everyone gave Mary Margaret and David their full attention. David nodded at her and she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she announced.

"Oh my god!" Ruby squealed as Regina let out a cry of joy. The two cousins rushed forward and hugged their friend. Regina had no doubt that Ruby felt just as happy as she did, knowing that Mary Margaret was going to make a great mother. She and David deserved all the happiness that they were getting.

"Congratulations," Regina told Mary Margaret, hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Regina," she replied, sounding close to tears. "And I am so happy you'll be around for the pregnancy."

Regina chuckled. "Me too. I call dibs on throwing you a baby shower."

"I was hoping you would!" Mary Margaret pulled back, taking Regina's hands in her own and giving them a squeeze. "It's just like I always imagined."

Robin approached, hugging his cousin. "Congratulations, MM. This is the best news ever."

"Does your father know?" Regina asked. Leopold Blanchard had gotten the flu a few days prior and so was absent from their holiday celebration. Mary Margaret had been checking with him throughout the afternoon and evening, just to be on the safe side.

Mary Margaret nodded. "We told him this morning when we opened presents together. He had enough energy to do that before climbing back into bed to rest."

"But it did put some color back into his cheeks," David said. "He's really excited."

"Oh, I'm sure he is," Granny replied. "He's going to spoil that child of yours."

Regina gave her grandaunt a look. "So are you."

"Absolutely," she said. "Now, I have some fresh cake. How about we break it out and celebrate this good news?"

"I think I'll pass but the rest of you can enjoy," David said, patting his stomach as he made a face.

They all chuckled before moving back to their seats while Ruby followed her grandmother to see if there was anything she could help with. As Robin pulled out Regina's chair for her, she smiled at him. Now she was glad he hadn't proposed for Christmas after all - she would've hated to overshadow Mary Margaret and David's news. She and Robin would have their moment in good time.

For now, everyone could focus on the new baby and as she dug into the cake Granny made, Regina felt at peace again.

* * *

"Alright, Storybrooke, are we ready to ring in the New Year?" the DJ asked, lowering the music. Everyone in the ballroom cheered, noting how close to midnight it was.

Robin grabbed two champagne flutes from a passing server and handed one to Regina. "Here you go," he said.

"Thank you," she replied. "I am a bit sad to see this year end."

"You are?" he asked.

She nodded, wrapping her arm around him and smiling up at him. "It's been a very chaotic year but it's been the best one I've had in a long time."

He hugged her, kissing her forehead. "It has been a great year but I think the next one is going to be even better."

"Is that so?" she asked, wondering what he had planned.

Robin bit his lip before taking her hand. "Come with me," he said, starting to walk through the crowd with her.

She followed him, surprised when he took her into the side room where they had confessed their feelings for each other at Mary Margaret and David's wedding. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"Because this room holds a great deal of significance for us," he said, guiding her to the window that overlooked the Christmas Cottage. "Last year, in this room, you decided to stop aiming for goalposts that kept moving and I decided to stop running. We decided to fight for us."

Regina's heart sped up and her stomach did flips as she saw him reach into one of his pockets. She pressed her hand to her midsection, her eyes returning to his. They held so much love yet she saw some nervousness in there.

If he was about to ask her what she thought he was, didn't need to be so nervous.

"You're right - this has been the best year I've had in a long time," he continued. "We've had our ups and downs but we've faced them together. I know I can get through anything as long as I get the honor of falling asleep and waking up with you in my arms. We're stronger together and we have cemented our partnership. Now, I want to make it official."

Robin lowered himself down onto one knee as he pulled a black box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a beautiful princess cut diamond flanked by rubies on a platinum band. "Regina Mills, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. She smiled like a fool and didn't care. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He laughed, sliding the ring onto her finger as cheering erupted from the other room. "It's the New Year," he said.

"Then I think you better kiss me," she told him.

Robin stood but before he was completely straightened up, she reached out and pulled him in for the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as they kissed to seal their engagement and start the New Year.

They broke the kiss and looked out the window, spotting fireworks in the distance. She rested against him, her eyes once again drawn to the Christmas Cottage. "I guess next Christmas will be spent there," she said.

"I guess so," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "If you want to be married that soon."

"If you're okay with it, I'd rather ring in next year as Mrs. Robin Locksley," she told him, certain of that.

He smiled. "Then we'll do just that."

Robin picked up the flutes of champagne they set aside and handed one to her. He held out his flute. "To a new year and a new adventure."

"To us," she said, clinking her glass against his.

He grinned. "To us."

They both drank the champagne before setting the glasses aside again. Robin held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," she said, taking his hand as _Auld Lang Syne_ drifted from the ballroom. He pulled her close and they swayed in time to the music.

Resting her head against Robin's chest, Regina closed her eyes. By this time next year, she would be Mrs. Robin Locksley and would officially get to spend the rest of her life with her best friend and soulmate.

She couldn't wait.


	2. The Wedding Rehearsal

### Part II: The Wedding Rehearsal

"And we signed a stack of blank checks in case you need them while we're gone,"

Regina told Tink as she packed up her bag.

Tink nodded. "Then I think we're in good order."

When Regina had sent the email asking Gold to take her off the DeVil-Hatter merger, he had called her several times during Mary Margaret and David's wedding and left her a number of voicemails since she had turned her phone off. During most of them, he kept firing her over and over. She didn't quite care - though she did want to make sure Tink still had a job. Regina didn't want her assistant to suffer for her decision and she called Mal to ask her to save Tink's job. After explaining the situation, Mal went and did some rearranging, bringing Regina onto her team to serve out her notice period and promising to keep Tink onboard - with the understanding that Regina could poach her beloved assistant at any time.

It had taken almost a year but Regina was eventually able to bring her to the foundation. Tink adjusted to working for both her and Robin, keeping the office running for them. She had been a godsend and Regina was glad to have her in her life.

"You sure?" Regina asked. "We're not forgetting something?"

"If we are, Belle and I will deal with it," Tink assured her, invoking the name of their second-in-command. Belle French was more than capable of running the foundation in their absence. With Tink by her side, Regina knew they were in good hands.

Tink stepped closer to Regina. "All you have to do now is worry about getting married to Robin, okay?"

"Okay," Regina said, pulling a little gift from her desk. She held it out. "And before I get, this is for you. Merry Christmas, Tink."

"Thank you," Tink said, taking the gift. "Merry Christmas, Regina."

Regina hugged her. "I'll see you at the wedding?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Tink assured her. "I can't wait to see you in your dress!"

"I can't wait for everyone else to see it," Regina replied, pulling away. "Especially Robin."

Tink chuckled. "I'm sure Robin can't wait to see you in it either. Has he been trying to sneak peeks?"

"No, but only because he doesn't know where I'm keeping it and knows he can't go snooping through everyone's house to find it," Regina replied.

"Smart," Tink said, handing Regina her bag. "I'll see you at the wedding."

Regina took the bag and left her office, finding Robin waiting at Tink's desk for her. He straightened up and smiled at her. "You ready, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I am," she said, waving to the staff members that came out to see them off. "Merry Christmas, everyone. If we're seeing you at the wedding, see you in a few days. If not, we'll see you in the New Year!"

"We hope you all have a great holiday," Robin added. "And we wish you and your loved ones nothing but joy and happiness this season."

Their staff applauded and Belle stepped forward. "While most of us will be celebrating your wedding with you and we have all celebrated earlier this week, we still want to offer you our congratulations and wishes for a long life full of love and happiness together."

"Three cheers for Robin and Regina!" someone called out. They gave them three cheers as they left and Regina half expected to be pelted by confetti or rice as they walked past their staff members.

Robin laughed as they left their office. "We have the best colleagues, don't we?"

"We do," she agreed, taking his hand. "And we have the best friends and family, who we're going to celebrate with in a few days."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Yes, we are. So we should go home and get plenty of rest."

"You read my mind, Mr. Locksley," she teased him. "Lead the way."

They headed to his car and climbed in. Robin started the engine and pulled away, heading out onto the main street. "Do you want to pick something up for dinner on our way home or just see what we have?" he asked.

"We still have some leftovers from dinner at Granny's house," she reminded him. "We can heat those up."

He nodded, making a left turn. "Sounds good then."

They drove along and Regina admired all the decorated houses they passed. Once again, Storybrooke had dressed itself in its holiday best and glowed brighter than the Northern Lights. Santas, snowmen, reindeer and their ilk all stood on lawns and greeted people passing by. Candy canes and snowflakes illuminated windows along with strands of white or multicolored lights. All of it was beautiful and the perfect backdrop for a wedding.

"Enjoying Christmas?" Robin asked.

"Of course," she replied with a smile. "You?"

He nodded. "I can't think of a better time for us to get married."

She chuckled. "Neither can I. So it's a good thing we were able to get a Christmas Eve wedding."

"Not that it was hard," Robin reminded her. "The Mist Haven Lodge coordinator called us the minute after we announced our engagement."

"That is true," she replied. "She probably would've given us anything we asked for, even shut down the lodge like Mary Margaret did."

He nodded. "I think she was relieved we weren't going that big. Though I think the town would've liked it if we went their route."

"Oh god," she moaned, rubbing her forehead. "That was a disaster. I have a new appreciation for Megan Markle."

The Blanchard and the Mills families were essentially Storybrooke royalty, the two most prominent families in town. Regina had always understood that - as had Robin. What they hadn't understood was how long the people of Storybrooke had waited for the two families to be joined in marriage - a good century, by what she understood. Robin and Regina were fulfilling that long-held dream and so the people of Storybrooke were acting as if their wedding was a royal one. Everyone wanted to know every detail about everything - the ring, the venue, the dress, etc.

But above all, they all wanted an invite to the wedding.

For most of the year, Robin and Regina could not go anywhere in town without being accosted by someone asking about being invited to the wedding. They tried to be as polite as possible, hoping that most people would realize the absurdity of their requests - while Storybrooke was a small town, Robin and Regina didn't have much of a relationship with a majority of those demanding invites. Yet it soon became clear that that small detail didn't matter to those people - they felt entitled to watch Robin and Regina get married just because he was a Blanchard and she was a Mills.

When pointing out that the people who were asking for invites were essentially strangers to them failed, Robin and Regina changed tactics. They started to explain that they had agreed on a small wedding. People then assumed it was a matter of cost, demanding that Leopold Blanchard put in more money for his nephew's wedding. And they almost dragged in Cora, Regina's estranged mother, in the mistaken belief that she had done something to prevent her daughter from having the wedding of her dreams.

In the end, they had to call in the big guns - Granny. She made an announcement in her diner one day during her busiest dinner rush, making certain Leroy was there as well. It was the best way to make sure the word got out to as many people as quickly as possible.

_"I come with a message from Robin and Regina," she said. "They appreciate all the love and support you have all shown them, especially as they prepare to spend the rest of their lives together."_

_Applause broke out and Granny paused. Robin and Regina watched from her office, making sure to keep out of sight as they waited to see how their message would be received by the people of Storybrooke._

_Granny raised her hands, getting them to quiet down. "Alright, alright. Now, from what I understand, most of you seem to be upset by their wedding plans despite almost none of you being their family or their friends."_

_"Everyone in Storybrooke feels like family," Leroy pointed out. Others voiced their agreement._

_"Well, that may be so, but you all know there's a big difference between 'feeling like family' and 'being family'," she countered._

_Everyone fell silent again, no doubt contemplating her words. Or at least, Regina hoped they were as Granny continued._

_"But if you want to treat them like family, then you need to respect their wishes and do everything you can to help them have the wedding of their dreams - the wedding they deserve," she said. "And they want a small, intimate wedding. It has nothing to do with what they can or cannot afford - though that would still be their business, not something to go bugging Leopold Blanchard and especially Cora Mills about. They just want those who mean the most to them there as they pledge to love, honor and cherish each other for the rest of their lives. So let them invite who they want. And if you're not invited, don't complain or put more pressure on those poor souls."_

_She paused, looking around. "Any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_When no one spoke up, Granny nodded. "Then the matter is settled. Don't make me have to address you all again."_

_"Yes, Granny," they all chorused, as if they were students in school. Granny nodded, walking back to her office._

_Relief filled Regina as she hugged her grandaunt. "Thank you so much."_

_"You're welcome," she replied. "And if anyone gives you any more trouble, just point them to me. I'll set them right."_

_She pulled away from them and took Regina's hand before reaching out for Robin's. He stepped closer as she smiled at them. "Go and plan your perfect wedding. Invite whoever you want. Just be happy."_

_"We will," Regina promised. "Thank you, Granny."_

"Granny certainly was a lifesaver," Robin said, bringing Regina back to the present. "I'm really glad she's on our side."

She nodded. "Me too. Though it's hard to keep having small gatherings when Mary Margaret insists on inviting everyone under the sun to her parties. I love her but did all of Storybrooke need to be present for Neal's baptism?"

Robin chuckled. "It was a bit much for a newborn, wasn't it?"

"Just a little," Regina replied. "Why does she do that?"

"Mary Margaret loves to feel like a princess and the town is willing to do that for her. So she milks it for all it's worth," he replied. "It's relatively harmless as long as she can continue to afford it."

She nodded. "True. Hopefully the Blanchard fortune never runs out then."

"It hasn't yet," he said. "And my cousin honestly only has a penchant for big parties on the milestones. So I think we should be good."

"Good. I just hate that people feel like she sets the precedent and we have to follow," Regina replied.

He nodded. "I do agree. At least we have Granny to set them straight."

"But we can't keep relying on her," she replied.

"True," he agreed, "but I think that the people got the message that we are not like my cousin. If they expect anything more for our milestones, we can just put them in their place."

She chuckled. "I agree."

Robin pulled into their driveway and she smiled as she took in their own Christmas decorations, once again lovingly put up by them. He turned off the car and patted her knee. "Let's go get some dinner and relax. I have a feeling this will be our last quiet night until our wedding night," he said.

They quickly changed and Robin lit a fire as Regina heated up some leftovers for them. Soon they were curled up together on the couch, enjoying their meal and watching one of the many holiday movies on TV at that time of the year.

"We should sell them our story," Regina said, setting her plate down and tucking her hand under her head as she rested against Robin. "It would make for a great movie."

"It probably would," he agreed. "But I'm a rather selfish git who doesn't want to share our story with anyone else. It's ours, just another chapter in my family's lore."

She smiled. "That's much better than royalties. Though those would be nice too."

He laughed, holding her close. Regina closed her eyes and sighed, once again happier than she ever thought possible.

And in a few days, she would get her happy ending.

Or rather, a happy beginning.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

Their wedding party arrived the next day from the many places they called home. Robin and Regina met up with them at the Mist Haven Lodge for lunch, finding Little John waiting for them in the lobby. "I was afraid we would never see this day but I'm glad it's finally here - Robin Locksley and Regina Mills getting married," he said, hugging them.

"I guess you could call this a Christmas miracle," Regina joked with him, letting him engulf her in a big bear hug. "And we're so glad you're here."

"It's a nice little reunion," Robin agreed.

Little John nodded. "And much better than standing around the high school gym, right?"

"Agreed," Regina said, taking Robin's hand. "Let's go see who else is here."

They went up to the restaurant, finding Kathryn and Frederick waiting for them. Kathryn rushed forward, hugging Regina tightly. "You're getting married!" she squealed.

"I know!" Regina replied, laughing. "I'm so glad you're here."

She let go of Kathryn and gave Frederick a hug. "You too. Even though I know how you feel."

He hugged her. "You're my friend, Regina. All I want is for you to be happy and it's pretty clear, even to me, that Robin makes you happy. So I am here to happily celebrate your wedding."

"If you say 'happy' one more time, do you get a free coffee?" Regina teased him as she released him.

Frederick laughed. "Maybe."

"Do I finally get to meet the famous Regina Mills in person?" an older gentleman asked, approaching the group.

Robin's smile widened. "Tuck! You made it!"

"I did," Tuck replied, hugging him. "It was a bit of a trek from Thailand but I wasn't going to let anything stop me, even if I had to take a jetski across the Atlantic Ocean."

"It's an honor to finally meet you in person," Regina said, stepping forward. She held out her hand but Tuck pulled her in for a hug.

They hugged for a few moments before he said: "The honor is all mine. I've always wanted to meet the woman who shaped our Robin so much."

"He's probably shaped me more," she replied, smiling at Robin over Tuck's shoulder. He returned it with an even brighter smile.

"Then I'd say you two were off to a great start to your marriage," Tuck said, pulling away from her. He patted her hands. "And I look forward to getting to know you."

She nodded. "Me too."

"Who else are we waiting for?" Kathryn asked, looking around the area.

"Everyone who lives in Storybrooke," Regina replied. "Of course those that live the closest are the latest."

"Well, they live in the town. We're all staying in the hotel. It's easier for us to get here right now than them," Tuck pointed out.

She nodded, knowing he had a point. "True. So we'll just be patient for a little bit longer."

"I'm sure they're parking as we speak," Robin said, wrapping his arm around her. "Mary Margaret and David probably picked up Ruby so they could come together."

"You're right. And knowing my cousin, she's probably the reason why they are late," Regina replied.

"Usually I'd say you were right, but not this time," Ruby said from behind them.

Regina turned around to find her cousin walking toward them. She hugged Ruby. "So it was Mary Margaret and David?" she asked.

"It was Neal," David replied. "He spit up right before we left the house and so Mary Margaret had to change her outfit."

"Perils of motherhood," Mary Margaret said, hugging Regina once Ruby stepped away. "Sorry."

Regina shook her head. "Nothing to apologize for. But I'll be having some words with my godson when I next see him."

Mary Margaret chuckled before moving so Regina could hug David. Robin then took her hand and looked around at everyone. "So, are we ready for lunch?"

Everyone agreed and the hostess led them to one of the biggest tables right in the middle of the dining room. She gave them all menus as she said: "Your server will be right with you. Enjoy your meal."

Regina took her seat, eager to enjoy her time with her closest friends before it got really crazy ahead of the wedding. She took Robin's hand and they all fell into easy conversation, a relaxing moment they could share together.

"I would like to propose a toast," Robin said, lifting his wine glass.

Everyone picked up their own but Tuck frowned. "Shouldn't we be toasting you? You and Regina are the ones getting married."

Robin chuckled. "I think we're going to get plenty of toasts at our wedding. Right now, I want to toast you - our friends, our wedding party."

"Well, I'll accept it," Ruby joked, raising her glass. "Go ahead, tell me how fabulous I am."

Everyone laughed and Regina shook her head. "Never change, Ruby."

"I have no plans to," her cousin assured her, winking.

"On behalf of Regina and myself, we thank you all for coming up here to celebrate our wedding," Robin said. "We know this is a busy time of the year for everyone and that you all have your own Christmas traditions. So it means the world to us that you're here with us."

Tuck smiled. "I think we all agree we wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"And some of us would've already been here with you anyway," Ruby added, motioning to herself as well as the Nolans.

"The point still stands," Regina replied. "We don't care if you came from down the block or halfway around the world. You're here with us now and we appreciate you all."

Robin nodded. "So, to you and your friendship. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" everyone chorused, sipping their drinks.

Setting her drink down, Regina caught sight of the time on Robin's watch. "Shoot, we need to go meet with Eudora," she told him.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Are we going to have to dance?"

"No," Regina assured her, standing along with Robin. "Nothing that elaborate. We just wanted a few refresher lessons before the wedding."

"If I remember our wedding correctly, I doubt you two need refresher lessons," David said. "You two were amazing together."

Regina felt her cheeks heat up and she grinned. "Thanks, but Eudora did convince us to try something new so we do need a little more practice."

"Especially as we will have all the focus. At your wedding, everyone was looking at you, not us," Robin reminded him.

"I'll give you that much," David said. "But I also think it was because you two were fighting and were only just going through the motions. If you two had been together, you probably would've upstaged us."

Regina shook her head. "Never."

"Anyway, we'll see everyone soon," Robin said, helping her with her coat. "Anna may be in contact with you…"

"Oh no," Ruby groaned. "What are we going to have to do now?"

Regina shot her cousin a look. "We aren't asking too much of you. You'll find out in good time. But don't worry, you'll have plenty of down time."

"So, we'll see everyone tomorrow," Robin said with a smile. "Until then, we hope those of you who are visiting get a chance to look around Storybrooke."

"It's especially beautiful at Christmas," Regina added. She then took Robin's hand and waved, letting him lead her away from the table. They stopped to pay the bill for everyone before continuing to their car, a spring in both their steps.

* * *

Robin and Regina arrived at Eudora's dance studio after stopping at home to change for their lesson. They entered together and the receptionist greeted them warmly, telling them Eudora was just finishing up a class. "I can let you into the smaller studio so you can start warming up if you want," she offered.

"That sounds good," Regina replied. "Thank you."

Within minutes, they were in the smaller studio and had hung up their coats. Robin and Regina went through the stretches and warm up exercises Eudora always put them through at the start of a lesson together. As she stretched herself at the barre, Regina thought back to their first lesson with Eudora and how she had challenged them to try something new.

" _I am so glad you two came to me for your first dance," Eudora said, hugging Regina. "I knew you two would eventually make the trip down the aisle yourselves when I saw you two dance."_

_That surprised Regina. "Really?"_

_Eudora nodded as she pulled away from Regina. "There was just something in the way you two moved together and how you looked at each other. It was like watching two souls move as one."_

_"Mary Margaret does call us soul mates," Regina told her._

_"Fitting," Eudora said before clapping her hands. "So, do you two know anything other than the waltz?"_

_They shook their heads. "We only had to learn the waltz for a cotillion," Regina replied._

_Eudora nodded. "Alright. Well, I was thinking that you two would want something a bit different from Mary Margaret and David for your wedding."_

_"I suppose so," Robin said. "What did you have in mind?"_

_"After listening to your wedding song, only one style came to mind. The foxtrot," she replied._

_Robin looked at Regina with some hesitation. "Foxtrot? That sounds...complicated."_

_Eudora shook her head. "It's not. It's very elegant and classy, just like you two. I really do think you two will handle it well."_

_"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," Regina said, looking at Robin for confirmation. He nodded._

_"Wonderful! How about I show you a video first and then we can go from there?" Eudora suggested, pulling out her phone._

_Robin and Regina huddled around her, watching two professionals dance the foxtrot. It reminded her of something from an old Hollywood film and she fell in love with the style, hoping they could at least get the basics down for their wedding. "I love it," she said._

_"Me too," Robin replied, giving her a little squeeze. "I think we can try it."_

_Eudora set the phone down with a smile. "Excellent. Let's start with the basics and see how it goes."_

_Robin and Regina took each other's hand and smiled. She felt excited and certain that their first dance as husband and wife was going to be even more magical than they had planned._

"Robin, Regina, hello," Eudora greeted them as she entered the studio. "Glad to see you two are warmed up."

Regina nodded. "We know everyone is on a tight schedule ahead of Christmas - especially us."

Eudora smiled. "Yes - it's your wedding week! How are you two feeling?"

"Excited," Robin said. "And nervous. Well, at least that's how I feel."

He looked at Regina and she nodded, feeling the same. "Agreed. I'm torn between wanting to make this week last as long as possible and wanting it to just be over already."

Eudora laughed. "Sounds normal to me. Don't worry, you're going to be fine. Just remember to enjoy your wedding day - it's a time for celebration, not perfection."

"We'll keep that in mind," Regina replied, grateful for the woman's calm guidance.

"Good." Eudora moved toward the sound system. "Now, we know you won't have to worry about your first dance. Let's do a couple run throughs to be sure, okay?"

They nodded, going into the proper hold for the foxtrot. Eudora had been a great teacher and they were almost as proficient in the foxtrot as they were in the waltz. Regina loved having Robin as her partner and knew that if she had been dancing with anyone else, the foxtrot would've been a complete disaster.

It just was more proof that she and Robin were meant to be together.

Music filled the room and she cleared her mind, focusing only on it and the dance. She and Robin moved as one, easily going through the routine for their first dance as if they danced it every day of their lives. When they finished, Eudora pressed play again and made them dance it all over again. Regina didn't mind, getting lost in the music and the feel of Robin's arms around her.

She felt as if she were in heaven.

"Alright," Eudora said as the song ended again. "I think you two are ready."

Robin pulled Regina close, kissing her head. "We're going to blow everyone away with our first dance."

She smiled, nodding before looking at Eudora. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Eudora replied. "And I do hope to see you in my ballroom class next year. I think you two will have a lot of fun in it."

Regina glanced up at Robin, who nodded. "I think we just may take it," she said.

"You're not rid of us yet," he teased.

"Good," Eudora replied. "I'll have you two dancing in competitions yet."

Regina held up her hand. "Let's not go there just yet, okay?"

Eudora nodded. "You two go and get married. Enjoy being newlyweds. Congratulations and best wishes."

She hugged the two of them and they thanked her. Regina then added: "Merry Christmas, Eudora."

"Merry Christmas, Regina, Robin," she replied. "And a very, very happy New Year."

Robin took Regina's hand. "Come on. Onto our next task."

She was confused, knowing that they had nothing else planned for that day. But Regina let him lead her from the studio and held her question until they were in the car. "What is our next task?" she asked.

"A nice long bath," he told her, starting the car. "I think our muscles would appreciate it."

Laughing, Regina leaned back and looked forward to a nice soak with her soon-to-be-husband as they wrapped up their day.

* * *

"What are we doing?" Kathryn asked as the wedding party stood in the kitchen at a nearby culinary school.

Regina grinned as she tied her apron. "Well, Robin and I have a tradition we started a couple years ago."

"We bake Christmas cookies together," Robin continued. "And we thought it would be fun to include all of you."

John raised his hand. "Will we get to eat the cookies?"

"You can each have one when we're done and the rest will be served at our rehearsal dinner, so you can have more there," Regina told him.

Mary Margaret clapped her hands together, smiling. "This is great!"

"It gets us out of the house," David said. "I love Neal but we need breaks from him."

"So, what are we making?" Kathryn asked, looking over the ingredients.

Ruby grinned. "Oh, I know. We're making sugar cookies for Robin and gingerbread cookies for Regina. Those are their favorites."

"You're making me hungry," Tuck said, rubbing his stomach. "So let's get baking!"

Everyone laughed and Regina pulled out the recipe cards. "We figure we can break into two groups to make each type of cookie. Robin will be leading the group making sugar cookies and I'll be handling gingerbread. You can either choose your group or we can do a bridesmaids and groomsmen thing if you want."

"Competition?" Ruby asked, perking up a bit.

Regina shook her head. "We want this to be fun."

"Competition can be fun," her cousin argued.

"Well, I'm going to play the bride card and say I want us to work together," Regina countered.

Beside her, Robin took her hand. "And I'm going to stand by her. Besides, we're all going to end up icing the sugar cookies anyway, so what's the point in competing with each other?"

Ruby sighed. "Fine. I'm outvoted. We'll just bake together."

"It's going to be fun, Rubes," Mary Margaret said. "Just like old times."

"Just without death threats from Granny," John said, chuckling. "I sometimes think it's a miracle we made it to adulthood."

"We weren't that bad," Regina replied.

Robin motioned to the second station. "We can reminisce as we start baking. We only have a few hours here."

"Right," she agreed, clapping her hands. "Let's get to the work!"

The men moved to the next station and got to work. Regina placed down the recipe card and looked at her bridesmaids. "So, I figured someone could be in charge of gathering and measuring ingredients, someone else mixing, someone creating the cookies and another person watching the oven. Sound good?"

"I can watch the oven," Kathryn volunteered. "I'm good at not letting things burn."

"I can measure and gather. Granny always says I'm very good at that," Ruby offered.

Mary Margaret looked at Regina. "You mix and I'll mold?"

"Sounds like we have a plan," Regina agreed. "Let's get to work and bake some gingerbread cookies!"

The kitchen was soon filled with the sounds of people working, chatting and laughing. Regina felt buoyed watching them all work together, their dear friends all working together and having fun.

It felt perfect.

"So, Regina, any particular reason why you and Robin like to bake cookies together?" Kathryn asked, setting a timer for the next batch of gingerbread cookies.

"We used to do it all together as children," Ruby said. "Granny would gather us all and we'd bake, though not just for Christmas."

Mary Margaret nodded. "It kept us busy and therefore out of trouble. For the most part."

"There's also another reason why Robin and I make Christmas cookies together," Regina replied. "He surprised me with a baking session ahead of Mary Margaret and David's wedding just because I hadn't baked in forever and he knew it would make me happy. It really made me feel so cared for."

Kathryn smiled. "That sounds so sweet. And I see how happy it made you."

Regina nodded. "We also planned our foundation together as we baked and iced the cookies."

"Wait, really?" her friend asked. "You came up with it over cookies?"

"Well, Robin had already come up with the idea before that," Regina clarified. "But I offered to help and that's when we started to plan about us running it together."

Kathryn shook her head. "You really did have a life-changing week back then."

Regina nodded. "Yes, I did. And I'm glad I did."

"Me too," Robin replied, kissing the top of her head as he passed by to grab something. "And that week changed my life too."

"I'm grateful for that as well," Mary Margaret said. "I got both of you back."

Ruby grinned. "Just like old times."

"Robin really helped me put my life in perspective," Regina said. "Made me realize what I wanted from my life."

"You made me realize what I wanted as well," Robin replied, winking at her as he returned to his station.

Mary Margaret sighed. "It was all so romantic."

"Speaking of romantic, Mary Margaret, can you and David decorate it for us tomorrow?" Regina asked, looking at her matron of honor.

Mary Margaret's eyes lit up. "We'd be honored to! You and Robin did a great job for us. It's time for us to return the favor."

"Hopefully we won't get stuck in the cottage like you two," David replied, chuckling.

"One more night in the cottage at Christmas wouldn't hurt," Ruby said. "After all, it's what Robin and Regina are doing. They technically already spent their night. They're just getting an extra dose of magic for good luck."

Tuck looked up with a bemused smile. "Magic? Spending a night in a cottage? What is going on?"

"It's a long story Regina's aunt tells better," Robin said, "but it boils down to family tradition for me and Mary Margaret."

"Uh huh. But magic?" Tuck asked, still apparently stuck on that.

Ruby shrugged. "You can believe in it or not - and these two do not. But it's hard to ignore the fact that they were constantly sniping at each other before they spent a night in the cottage and afterwards, well, they fell back in love."

Regina shared a look with Robin, who winked at her. They did believe that the Christmas Cottage did work its magic on them but they had agreed to keep it between them. So she replied: "It's because we were able to finally talk about what happened between us, apologize for our parts in it and get forgiveness from the other. We cleaned the slate and were just friends again."

"And then you were more than friends," her cousin reminded her. "Very quickly."

"That's because they are soulmates," Mary Margaret replied. "They complete each other and so would have always come back together."

Ruby raised her eyebrow. "So you don't think the cottage played a role in it?"

Mary Margaret grinned. "Oh no, I do. I think it just sped up the inevitable."

"Wow," Tuck said. "Soulmates, magical cottages...I never thought I would hear all of this associated with you, Robin."

Robin shrugged before smiling at Regina. "I guess we all could use some magic in our lives."

"Yes," she agreed, eyes locked onto Robin. "I suppose we all could."

She wiped her hands on her apron before walking over to Robin. He met her halfway, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, humming a bit as he pulled her even closer.

God, she loved him so much.

They broke the kiss and he bumped her nose with his. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," she replied.

"Aww," everyone chorused, almost teasingly. Robin and Regina remembered they had an audience and jumped apart, looking sheepish.

Robin clapped his hands together. "Okay, I think it's time to let the cookies cool and make the icing for the sugar cookies."

"I agree," Regina said, turning back to her team. "You ready?"

They nodded and everyone came back together, mixing the icing and preparing to decorate the cookies. Regina sat next to Robin, their arms brushing as they worked. Every so often, they would look up and catch each other's eyes for a soft smile. Then they would turn back to their task.

Regina kept thinking she could possibly get any happier but over the past two years, Robin kept proving her wrong. While they had had a few tough times and some fights, the good times far outweighed them. It was something she hadn't been able to even dream about when she was with Daniel. There was no way they would just sit and ice cookies a few days before their wedding. But she couldn't imagine doing anything else now.

It once again reminded her that she had made the right choice and she knew she was getting closer and closer to her happily ever after.

* * *

"Great practice, everyone," Anna said, clapping as she stood in the center aisle of the lodge's wedding pavilion. "Next time will be the real deal!"

Robin reached over and squeezed Regina's hand. He grinned at her. "Next time, we'll really be married."

"Can't wait," she replied, smiling back at him.

"Everyone is now invited to head to the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner," Anna said, motioning to the doors.

Granny stood, grinning. "Good. I'm starving."

"Is it just us or are more people joining us?" Mary Margaret asked, leaving the altar with Regina and Robin.

"More people will be joining us," Regina said. "We invited anyone who has already come up for the wedding and staying in the hotel to join us."

Robin nodded. "There's going to be about twenty to thirty people, I'd say."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. You two aren't having a big wedding," Mary Margaret said, taking her husband's hand.

"Right," Regina said. "It's mostly people who are coming from out of town. A few people I know from New York, some of Robin's friends from around the world."

He nodded. "It'll be nice to see them again."

"It'll be nice to meet some of the people who were part of your lives before you two returned to Storybrooke," David said as they approached the restaurant.

Regina smiled as she spotted Mal Draco heading toward the same place from the opposite direction. She waved at the woman she still considered a mentor as well as a friend. "Here's your first chance, David."

"Regina!" Mal exclaimed, hugging Regina. "Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you, Mal. And thank you for coming," Regina told her. "It means the world to me."

Mal chuckled, pulling back. "Honestly, I've been very interested to meet the man who took you away from us."

"I've been eager to meet you too," Robin replied, stepping forward and holding out his hand. "Pleasure."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Same. I'm sure you know how lucky you are to be marrying Regina."

He nodded. "I do."

"Good," Mal replied.

Regina placed her hand on Robin's chest, feeling his heartbeat, as she looked up at him. "I'm very lucky to be marrying him."

"You two are sickeningly in love," Mal said. "And for the first time, I love it."

"Come on, you two," Anna said, exiting the restaurant. "Most of your guests are here and they are waiting to see you."

Robin gave Regina a little squeeze. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she agreed, turning back to Mal. "You want to come in with us?"

Mal nodded. "I'm heading that way anyway. Just out of curiosity, is there an open bar?"

"No," Regina said. "But there is a cash bar. The open bar will be tomorrow at the wedding reception."

"Fair enough," Mal said. "As long as there's booze."

Robin laughed. "Don't worry. There's booze. I think there would be a riot if there wasn't."

"Good," she replied. "Sounds like my kind of party."

Anna opened the door and ushered them inside. A small group greeted them, applauding. "Cheers for the happy couple!" someone called out.

Everyone cheered. Robin let out a little laugh, pulling Regina closer to him. "Thank you," he said when the cheering died down.

She nodded. "We are so glad you are here to celebrate with us."

"So, there's a cash bar and plenty of good food. Let's enjoy the night!" he finished to more applause.

Anna ushered them to one particular table. Granny stood, hugging them. "I've been waiting for your wedding day for years. I can't believe it has arrived."

"Neither can we," Regina replied. "It feels like a dream. And if it is, I hope I never wake up."

Robin wrapped his arms around her. "Same here."

"Attention, everyone," Anna announced. "Dinner will be served buffet style and is now available. Thank you!"

Granny rubbed her hands together. "All food tastes better when I haven't been the one cooking it."

Robin chuckled. "Well, may I have the honor of escorting both you lovely ladies to the buffet?"

"You certainly may," Granny replied, taking his arm. "You don't mind sharing, right, Regina?"

"Not in this moment," Regina assured her, taking Robin's other arm. They headed to the buffet together, eager to fill up their plates.

As they joined the line, Tink looked them over. "I'm pretty sure the bride and groom get to cut the line," she told them.

"Probably, but we're happy to wait with all of you," Robin said.

Regina nodded. "It gives us time to talk with people."

"Oh, you'll be talking with everyone tomorrow," Mary Margaret said. "I don't think I sat down after your speeches at our wedding."

"Yeah, I don't recall you two spending much time on the dais after that," Ruby agreed. "Though I think we were all preoccupied by Robin and Regina's reunion."

Regina's face heated up. "I hate that we took some of the spotlight at your wedding."

Mary Margaret waved her off. "You didn't. And even if you did, we were happy to share it. We were glad that you two had reunited. Right, David?"

"Absolutely," he agreed.

They all moved forward and piled food onto their plates. Regina chuckled as she looked over everything. "So much carbs. Why did I agree to this menu?" she asked.

"One night of carbs isn't going to hurt you," Robin assured her.

"You're going to appreciate them when you're barely eating at your reception," Mary Margaret told her. "You definitely want to have both breakfast and lunch tomorrow."

Regina chuckled. "I'll leave you in charge of that."

"Good," her friend replied. "I'll definitely make sure you eat. And David will make sure Robin eats."

"I will?" David asked, sounding surprised. Mary Margaret glared at him and he quickly corrected himself. "I will."

Robin grinned, clapping his best man on the back. "Thanks, mate. I appreciate it."

They finished filling up their plates and headed back to the table. Regina spotted the rest of their staff at one table and waved to them as did Robin. All waved back, beaming happily at them before turning back to their meals.

As Regina took her seat, she placed her napkin on her lap and picked up her fork. Looking around the table, she smiled and told everyone to enjoy their food before digging into her own.

"Oh, I don't think I can move," Regina said, leaning back in her chair. "Robin, you're going to have to carry me to the room."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "Nope. You two are going to separate rooms after this, remember?"

Regina groaned, recalling that fact. "Why did we agree to that again?"

"Because it's tradition," Mary Margaret reminded her. "And it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride."

"Wouldn't the cottage's magic cancel that out?" Regina asked, teasing her friend a bit.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes as Robin chuckled, taking Regina's hand. "I've heard the first moment the groom sees the bride as she comes down the aisle is one he never forgets. If it's made all the more memorable and magical because he hasn't seen her in the hours leading up to that moment, then I think I can give up one night with you for that."

Regina melted a bit and she leaned toward him, giving him a kiss. "You are so romantic."

Anna came over to their table and leaned toward them. "They're going to serve dessert now. Do you two want to say anything as this wraps up?"

"I guess we can say a few words," Robin said, looking at Regina and taking her hand. "Do you want to do the honors?"

She shook her head. "You're better at impromptu speeches."

He nodded, turning back to Anna. "Do you want me to speak now?"

"If you don't mind," she replied. When he nodded, she straightened up and clapped to get everyone's attention. "The groom is going to say a few words on behalf of himself and the bride."

Everyone turned their attention to them as Robin stood, helping Regina up as well. He gave her hand a squeeze as he whispered: "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," she told him, though she doubted he needed it.

Robin cleared his throat and smiled. "On behalf of Regina and myself, we want to thank you for coming to celebrate our wedding. We know that Christmas is a busy time for everyone and we are honored that you chose to spend yours with us. We appreciate and love all of you."

"Aww, thank you," Will Scarlet called out from his table. His wife, Anastasia, elbowed him before shaking her head.

"You're welcome," Robin replied. He then continued his speech. "Since there will be plenty of speeches tomorrow, I'm going to keep this short. We hope everyone enjoys dessert and then has a good night's sleep. We'll see you all tomorrow. Thank you."

Regina clapped and the others joined in as coffee was served. She took Robin's hand. "Let's go get some dessert before we have to head to our rooms."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, giving her a quick kiss before they headed up to the dessert table.

* * *

"This where I must say goodnight," Robin said, standing in front of the elevators as he held Regina. "I'll see you tomorrow at the altar."

Joy surged through her and she nodded. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Same," he said, kissing her as the elevator doors opened. "Sweet dreams, Regina. Have a good night."

"You too," she replied as Ruby ushered her into the elevator. She waved as the doors closed, leaving Robin behind.

She sighed. "Why couldn't we at least take the same elevator?"

"To avoid temptation," Ruby replied. "You know, you two have such a long goodnight kiss, you just happen to wind up on his floor?"

"We have more self-control than that," Regina protested, though she had to admit the situation Ruby laid out was plausible.

Her cousin shrugged as the elevator stopped on their floor. "Maybe but we weren't going to take any chances. Now, Mary Margaret and Anna have given me strict orders. You're to take a bath or a shower, whatever you want, and then go straight to bed. It's going to be an early morning."

They stopped outside Regina's room and Ruby crossed her arms. "I'm technically supposed to babysit you but we both know that's pretty laughable."

"Thanks, Rubes," Regina said, hugging her. "I promise I'll do exactly as they say and I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

Ruby wished her a goodnight before heading down to her room. Swiping her card, Regina entered her room and decided to hop in the shower, afraid she would fall asleep in the bathtub. Once she was dressed in her pajamas, she climbed into bed and set her alarm. Her lockscreen picture of her and Robin stayed on screen for a few seconds and was the last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here's the second part! While the lead up to their wedding wasn't as busy as Mary Margaret's and David's, they still managed to have some time with their friends and bridal party.**
> 
> **In the next part, we'll see Robin and Regina's wedding! So stay tuned!**
> 
> **Thanks for all your love for the first part! I hope you enjoyed this one too!**
> 
> **-Mac**


	3. The Wedding

### Part III: The Wedding

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Regina rolled over in the bed and picked up her phone, hitting the snooze button. She set it back down and curled up on her side, reaching out to the other side of the bed. It was empty and cold, making her frown as she tried to figure out where Robin was.

Then she remembered - they had spent the night apart to follow tradition ahead of their wedding.

She was marrying Robin that day.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Regina silenced her alarm and this time sat up, stretching. She had a lot to do before the wedding and knew Anna had her on a tight schedule. Mary Margaret had promised her a big breakfast so she wanted to get ready to meet her friend, even though the butterflies in her stomach threatened to keep her from eating anything.

She changed into a simple long sleeve shirt and yoga pants, wanting to be comfortable before she got all dolled up for the wedding. Regina picked up her phone and texted her matron of honor, asking if she was ready for breakfast. A few seconds later, Mary Margaret responded.

_Yep. I checked with David - Robin and his groomsmen already had breakfast so we're in the clear. I'll meet you in the lobby with Ruby. Do you want to text Kathryn?_

Regina smiled and texted back that she would let Kathryn know. Once she texted her bridesmaid and friend, she grabbed her room key and wallet before heading down to the lobby for some breakfast.

"There's the bride!" Mary Margaret declared, beaming as Regina approached her. She pulled Regina into a hug. "I can't believe this day is finally here!"

"Neither can I," Regina admitted. "I've been dreaming of it for so long."

Mary Margaret chuckled. "I thought you didn't like to dream about your future wedding."

Regina knew she had often told Mary Margaret that when they were growing up, normally after hours of listening to whatever her friend had deemed her "dream" wedding that week. And when she was younger, it was true - she hadn't dreamt about her own wedding. When she started dating Robin, though, that all changed - though she never told anyone about those dreams.

"I may have planned my wedding with Robin a few times as a teen," she admitted. "Though I think this topped anything I ever imagined."

Mary Margaret squeezed her hand. "Good. You and Robin deserve your dreams and so much more."

"Ugh, who invented this ungodly hour?" Ruby asked, stumbling from the elevator and towards them.

Regina rolled her eyes. "It's nine AM, Rubes. Most people are at work by now, not just climbing into bed."

"I don't go to bed at nine AM," her cousin insisted. "But I also don't usually see it either."

"It's not that bad," Mary Margaret insisted. "You'll be fine."

The elevator opened again and Kathryn stepped off, smiling. "I'm ready to get today started. Are you?"

"Regina and I are," Mary Margaret replied. "Ruby is almost there."

"Let's see if a big cup of coffee helps," Regina said, looping her arm with her cousin's as they started to walk toward the cafe serving breakfast.

They were shown to a table and handed menus. Mary Margaret leaned closer to Regina. "Remember, you want to eat big now. It won't affect your dress and it will get you through the day. Okay?"

"I definitely second that," Kathryn said. "I'm glad I had a big breakfast and a semi-big lunch or else I probably would've passed out during my wedding. Remember?"

Regina nodded. "Alright. I'll order something big. Promise."

"Good," Mary Margaret said. "No hungry bride."

"Until the reception at least," Kathryn joked as the waitress approached to offer them coffee.

Ruby nodded. "Bring me the biggest cup you have. Please."

The waitress chuckled. "Not a morning person, huh?"

"Not in the least," Ruby replied. "Thank you."

"Coffee for the rest of you as well?" the waitress asked, looking from Kathryn to Mary Margaret to Regina.

They nodded before Regina added: "You can make ourselves regular sized, though."

"Will do," the waitress said with a laugh. She walked away to get their coffee as they turned back to their menus.

"The omelets look good," Kathryn said. "And they have a very impressive selection."

Ruby nodded. "I might get one too."

"What about you, Regina? I know you like omelets," Mary Margaret said, looking over her menu at the bride.

Regina bit her lip, looking over the omelet menu. Many were tempting but she worried it wouldn't be as filling. "I think I might get one of the breakfast dishes - the eggs, sausages and hash browns," she said.

"That does sound pretty filling," Mary Margaret replied, nodding. "That might be the better bet."

"Then I think that's what I'll get and pray my dress fits afterwards," Regina joked, closing the menu. Her bridesmaids rolled their eyes.

Regina perked up when her grandaunt entered the cafe and she waved at her. Granny approached them, smiling. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," Regina said, looking for the waitress. "We'll get you a chair and a setting."

A server came over and helped them fit Granny at their table. She asked for coffee and Regina handed her unused menu to the older woman. "I already know what I want," she said.

"Something filling, I hope," Granny said, opening the menu and looking over the choices.

"It's been covered," Mary Margaret assured her.

Granny nodded. "Good. What's next after this for you?"

"Hair and makeup," Regina said. "I believe Anna got an appointment for you as well."

"Oh, yes. I recall her mentioning that. Well, that should be fun," Granny replied, grinning at them.

Their waitress returned with all their coffees, placing the biggest mug down in front of Ruby. "That's the biggest we got," she said.

"Bless you," Ruby replied. "Do you have sugar?"

"Here you go," the waitress replied, tossing several packets onto the table. "Are we ready to order?"

Regina turned to Granny. "Are you ready? If not, we can wait a bit longer until you are."

"I'm ready," she said, closing the menu. "I'll have the short stack, please, and a fruit salad."

The waitress nodded, writing that down. "And for the rest of you?"

One by one, they gave her their orders and she nodded along. When she was done writing, she promised to go put their orders right in with the kitchen and said it wouldn't take too long. She walked away and Regina relaxed in her chair, sipping her coffee.

This was the perfect way to start her wedding day.

* * *

"Oh, Regina, you look beautiful!" Mary Margaret said, standing behind Regina and admiring her reflection in the mirror. She pressed her hands to her heart as she tried not to cry.

Regina smiled as she took in her appearance. "It looks even better than it did the last time I tried it on."

"You look like a queen," Ruby agreed. "David is going to have to pick Robin's jaw off the ground when he sees you."

Before she had started dress shopping, Regina did research and immediately knew she didn't want a ballgown. While she wanted to look elegant and regal, she didn't want to deal with several layers of skirts and possibly look like a Disney princess. That was Mary Margaret's style, not hers. So she at first thought she would want a mermaid dress and tried a few on. But she found them too restricting and she wanted some room for her legs to move.

It was Clorinda, the sales associate who helped her, who had found the solution- an A-line dress. The skirts weren't as full as a ballgown but not as tight as mermaid. Regina had tried on one and immediately loved the skirt style if not the dress itself, so she continued to look through the A-line dresses until she found her perfect gown.

Her wedding dress was made of lace with a split skirt, revealing a simple chiffon skirt underneath the lace. The silver beading where the skirt gathered at her hip to start the split matched the beadwork around her sweetheart neckline, drawing the eye to her bust without being too provocative. Ruching on the bodice showed how the dress hugged her curves, making her feel like a goddess. Her shoulders were bare but she bought a white cape to wear with the dress for pictures and then figured she would be warm enough once she was at their reception.

Regina smoothed down the skirt, pleased with it. "Yes, he's going to be awestruck. I'm awestruck looking at the whole package, as Clorinda always called it."

"You definitely are the whole package," Kathryn agreed, clasping the pearls Granny had lent Regina around her neck.

"I feel like it," Regina replied, gingerly fingering the long lace of her veil. The lace had been made with a snowflake pattern, fitting for her Christmas wedding. It was attached to the same pearl Alice band Evangeline Blanchard had worn over a century earlier when she had married Raymond. Regina had always admired it and both Leopold and Mary Margaret had happily given it to her, insisting they would've done it even if she weren't marrying into the family. So that served as her something old while new pearl earrings adorned her ears.

And for her something blue, she had an old blue pocket square of her father's incorporated into her bouquet handle. Even if he wasn't there to walk her down the aisle, it still felt as if he were there with her.

Granny stepped closer to her, looking close to tears. "You look absolutely beautiful, Regina. I know your father would've been so happy and proud if he were here."

"I'd like to think so too," Regina replied, a lump forming in her throat. "I really wish he were here."

"I know," Granny said, pulling her in for a hug. "He looked forward to the day he could walk you down the aisle, especially if Robin was at the other end."

"Especially?" Regina asked, soaking in the love and comfort from her grandaunt.

She felt Granny nod. "He loved Robin as a son and knew you would be in good hands with him, even when you two were teenagers."

"So Daddy would approve?"

"Absolutely," Granny assured her. "And that's what I told Robin when he first told me he wanted to propose to you, then repeated it again when he told me he was going to propose to you."

That confused Regina and she pulled back. "Wait, you talked about it twice?"

Granny nodded. "He first talked about proposing back when you two were in college. I told him it was best to wait but that when he was ready, he would have the family's support - including Henry's."

Regina smiled at the thought of Robin, barely twenty, talking with Granny about marriage and wanting to spend the rest of his life with Regina. And even then she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, though she had been developing a deep friendship with Daniel that would ultimately play a part in splitting her and Robin up. Life then took them in different directions but then fate brought them back together again.

They were meant to be and that was a comforting thought.

Someone knocked on the door and Mary Margaret opened it, letting Anna in. The wedding coordinator smiled at Regina. "You look beautiful, Regina. It's almost time so are you ready to head to the chapel?"

"I am," Regina said, taking a deep breath. "Time to get married."

The photographer stepped forward. "Alright. Then I'm going to ask Granny to cover your face with the veil so I can get some pictures followed by the maid of honor handing over the bouquet so I can get some pictures."

"I can do that," Granny said. "How do you want us to stand?"

Once they were positioned, the photographer snapped several pictures as Granny gently laid the lace over Regina's face. It slightly obscured her vision but Regina knew no one would let her walk into any walls or fall. She happily accepted her bouquet of roses and squared her shoulder. "Let's go."

Granny and Anna guided her from the room and they headed to the doors leading to the wedding chapel. Regina knew Robin and David were already inside, waiting for her at the altar, so was unsurprised when only John and Tuck greeted them. "You look beautiful, Regina," John told her.

"Thank you," she said, trying to get a good look at him through her veil. "From what I can tell, you look very dashing."

He chuckled. "Thank you. But if you think I look dashing, wait until you see Robin. He definitely cleans up well."

"Oh, I know," she said, memories of Robin in a tuxedo flashing through her mind. She was glad for the veil as her tongue darted out to wet her lips at the thought.

"Okay, wedding party, time to line up," Anna announced.

John moved away from Regina, taking his place alongside Ruby while Kathryn paired up with Tuck. Mary Margaret stood in front of Regina, everyone waiting for their cue to head down the aisle.

Butterflies took off in Regina's stomach as she eagerly waited to stand next to Robin and make her vows to him.

Music washed over her and she watched as Kathryn and Tuck started to walk down the aisle. Ruby and John were behind them and soon Mary Margaret stood at the entrance. She glanced back at Regina, giving her a bright smile. "See you up there," she said.

As she walked down the aisle, Granny patted Regina's arm. "We're next."

"I know," Regina replied, gripping her bouquet tighter. She turned to her grandaunt. "Thank you for walking me down the aisle."

"I'm honored to do so," she told Regina, patting her hand. The music changed to the bridal march and Regina took a deep breath as Granny said: "Here we go."

They walked down the aisle together as the people around them stood. Regina's eyes locked on Robin as she approached the altar and her heart skipped a beat. She could see his sappy smile even through her veil and was pretty sure there were tears in his eyes.

It filled her with even more love.

She and Granny reached the altar and Robin stepped down to greet her. Granny flipped Regina's veil over, uncovering her face, and then kissed her cheek. "Congratulations, sweetheart," she whispered.

"Thank you," Regina whispered back.

Granny then took her hand and placed it in Robin's. She reached up and patted his cheek. "Take good care of her," she told him.

"I will," he promised, hugging Granny with his free arm. She then stepped back and Robin helped Regina up the step leading to the altar. Regina glanced over at her groom, taking in his crisp black tuxedo, white cummerbund and white bowtie.

He looked very dashing.

The officiant greeted them as everyone behind them sat down. "Dear friends, we are gathered to celebrate the love shared by Robin and Regina as they pledge to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

"As I'm sure everyone in this room knows, Robin and Regina have had a long road to this point," he continued. "They are childhood sweethearts who went separate ways but who life has brought back together. Now they are ready to start the next chapter of their life together, an act of love and devotion witnessed by you, those they hold dear."

He adjusted his grip on his book, extolling the virtues and benefits of marriage. Regina did her best to listen to him but her mind kept wandering to Robin beside her and the feel of his hand in hers. She had fantasized about this moment often when she was younger and it was so much better than anything she had imagined.

This was real and true.

"Robin, Regina, I believe you have written vows," the officiant said. "Regina, you may start."

She nodded, handing her bouquet to Mary Margaret so she could take both of Robin's hands as she faced him. Regina looked into his blue eyes and for a moment, everything melted away. It was just him and her. Taking a deep breath, she started to talk to him and only him.

"Robin, you arrived into my life when we were children and changed everything forever," she said. "I can't explain it but we just clicked. There was nothing I couldn't tell you and nothing I couldn't do with you by my side. You were my rock, my person, my everything. Falling in love with you was as natural as breathing and being loved by you is a pleasure I could never describe.

"We've certainly had our ups and downs...and by downs I mean a decade long period where we didn't see or talk to each other," she continued, pausing as he chuckled softly. "But we found our way back to each other. And once again, you arrived back into my life and changed everything. Once we made peace with our past, it was like old times again. There was nothing I couldn't tell you and nothing I couldn't do with you by my side. You gave me the courage and strength to make the changes I needed in my life in order to be happy and to really live."

She paused, fighting the urge to cry so that she could finish her vows. Tears filled her eyes and her voice still shook as she spoke. "I don't have to imagine my life without you in it because I've already lived it. And I never want to experience that again. Mary Margaret is right - we are soulmates, two halves of one whole. So I pledge to always be there for you, to be your rock, your best friend, your confidant, and most of all, your wife."

"Robin?" the officiant asked, his voice sounding distant. Robin nodded, clearing his throat as he prepared to speak.

"When I came to America, my life was dark. I had just lost my parents and had to leave the only home I had ever known to come live with my aunt and uncle. Christmas that year seemed fated to be terrible...and then you sat down next to me at the Christmas party, gave me a cookie and said you were sorry about my parents," he said.

She smiled, a few tears rolling down her face as she recalled their first meeting under the Blanchard's Christmas tree. Regina had been fascinated by Mary Margaret's cousin, who she had always heard about but never met as Leopold and Eva always went to England to visit his sister and her family. But when she saw how sad he was and knowing he had just lost his parents, she had known he had needed a friend. She had never been very good at making friends - they seemed to find her - but she just sat down and started talking to Robin.

The rest was history.

"You were the first person who I felt really saw me and listened to me," he continued. "And in that moment, I no longer felt alone in life. You were there. You cheered me on or cheered me up, you knew what I needed even when I didn't know I needed it, and you were right there no matter what I decided to do. With your hand in mine, I thought I could take on whatever life threw at me."

He reached up and wiped away some tears from her cheek even as tears filled his eyes. "My own doubts got to me though and even though you always saw me, I couldn't see me. So I went to go find myself and once I did, I then needed to find home. And that's when life brought me back to you. You are my home, Regina. Wherever you are, that is where I belong. You anchor me and help me focus on what I want from life. And what I want is to be your husband, to have a family with you and to grow old with you until death, rather than my stupidity, parts us."

Regina was tempted to kiss him then and there but she reminded herself that she needed to wait until she was prompted. She silently urged the officiant to move faster so they could get there sooner rather than later.

"Now we will have the formal vows," the officiant said, much to Regina's relief. "Do you, Regina, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in matrimony, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, to have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said, her voice steady and firm even with the tears still spilling down her cheeks.

The officiant repeated the vows for Robin and he held his head a bit higher as he responded, no hesitancy in his voice as well. "I do."

"Then I'm going to ask for the rings," the officiant said, holding out his hands. Two gold rings appeared in his palm and he held them out. "Regina, take Robin's please."

She picked up the gold band, simple but perfect for him. The only embellishment was the engraving on the inside - _To a new adventure_.

"Place it on his left ring finger but only up to the knuckle," he instructed. As she did that, he said: "Repeat after me."

Regina did just that, holding onto Robin's hand as she said: "Robin, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love with the pledge to love you today, tomorrow, always and forever."

Once Regina was done, she slid the ring on the rest of the way. Robin adjusted it so it rested comfortably on his finger before picking up her ring. It was gold like his but it was studded with rubies. Like his, hers was engraved with the words _To a new adventure._

Robin placed the ring on her finger and repeated the same vow she had made. He slid the ring down her finger and she adjusted it as well, the weight already comfortable and familiar to her.

"With the exchanging of vows and rings, you have sealed your commitment to each other before your friends and family," the officiant said. "So by the power invested in me by the State of Maine, I now declare you husband and wife. Robin, you may kiss your bride."

"Finally," Robin said under his breath, scooping Regina into his arms. She happily threw hers around his neck as Robin kissed her, sealing their marriage vows. He dipped her as applause surrounded them.

They were husband and wife.

When they broke the kiss, Regina became aware of the chapel yet again. Feeling as if she just stepped out of a dream, she took in her cheering friends and family. They were all on their feet, clapping loudly for the newly married couple.

Regina looked up at Robin, who smiled so brightly it rivaled the sun. He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers before lifting their arms into the air, as if they were wrestlers who had just won an important match. Their guests cheered even louder and someone let out a sharp whistle.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the officiant said, speaking louder to be heard over the din. "It is my honor to present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Robin Locksley."

The music started up again and Regina took her bouquet from Mary Margaret. "Congratulations," her friend said.

"Thank you," Regina replied, clutching her bouquet tighter as Robin helped her down from the altar. With her hand still tucked into his, they walked back down the aisle with matching smiles to go with their matching wedding rings.

And now that they were married, it was time to celebrate.

* * *

"Thanks for being so great!" the photographer said, checking the last picture he took. He smiled. "Why don't you head inside and warm up?"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Granny started to walk up the path back to the lodge, leaning on Leopold's arm.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Ruby chuckled as she looked at the other members of the wedding party. "I think my grandmother has the right idea. Shall we?"

"Yes," Kathryn agreed, tightening her white fur-lined wrap around her shoulders. It added a festive look along with the dark red gowns her bridal party wore.

Tuck held out his arm to her. "May I help you back to the lodge?"

"Yes, thank you," she said, taking his arm. Behind them, John did the same with Ruby and David held out his arm to his wife.

Mary Margaret turned to Regina. "You two coming?"

"Right behind you," she assured her friend, taking Robin's arm. He had put on a black wool coat that paired well with his tuxedo as well as a white scarf and gloves. She had on her white fur-lined wrap as well as white gloves but was starting to feel the cold.

It was going to be nice to get inside and get warm.

She held up her skirts as they headed up the path to the lodge. Robin leaned down and whispered: "You look beautiful."

"You look very dashing," she whispered back. "I think we could give Harry and Meghan a run for their money, don't you?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I do."

David held open the door for them and they stepped into the warm corridor. Regina let out a soft sigh. "That feels better."

"I wish you had bundled up a bit more," Robin told her, pulling her in for a warm hug.

She shrugged. "I'm fine. I'm used to Maine winters."

He chuckled. "True."

"Why don't you two come in here?" Anna opened the door to the room where Regina had gotten ready earlier. "You two can get ready for your reception and have a few moments of quiet."

"That sounds wonderful," Robin agreed, escorting Regina into the room. Two glasses of champagne sat on the vanity, waiting for them. He picked them up and held one out to her. "Looks like we can start the toasting early."

She grinned as she took the flute. "I'm not complaining."

\- "Neither am I," he replied, holding up his glass. "To you, my bride."

"And to you, my groom," she said, holding out her glass as well. "Here's to many years together."

He clinked his glass against hers as he leaned closer. "Many, many years."

They shared a sweet kiss before drinking the champagne. Robin took the empty flute from her and set them aside. She smiled as she took off her wrap. "Tonight should seal that."

She expected Robin to agree and was surprised when only silence greeted her. Regina turned to find him staring off into space and she realized her mistake just as he said: "The cottage only promises that you will find true love and be happy for as long as you both shall live. It doesn't promise how long that will be."

"Right," she said, knowing his parents barely had a decade together. She stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry."

She placed her hand on his arm and he covered it with own. "It's okay. I know what you meant," he replied. "I just wish they were here."

"I know," she said softly. "I wish they were too. I'm sure they would be so happy and proud."

"That's what Uncle Leo said," he told her. He chuckled. "He said my mother would've probably cried through the whole ceremony."

She laughed before saying: "It's funny but also sweet."

He nodded. "It is. Did Granny say anything about your father to you before the wedding?"

"She did," Regina replied, recalling her words. "But you already heard it."

"When I told her I was proposing," Robin recalled, nodding. "I didn't realize your father was our biggest fan - though we probably shouldn't tell Mary Margaret that. She likes to think she is."

She pretended to lock her lips and threw away the key before bursting out in giggles. "I don't know what's going on. I'm really giddy today."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you don't know why?"

"Well," she said, tugging on the coat he still wore. "I may have an idea."

"That's what I thought," he replied, kissing her again. She leaned against him, fisting his coat as they deepened the kiss.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss and leaned back as they smiled at each other. "We're married," she said.

"We are," he replied. "You're stuck with me for life."

She hummed. "I think you may have gotten the raw end of this deal."

He shook his head. "I've hit the jackpot."

"Robin? Regina?" Anna opened the door, peering into the room. "Everyone has gathered for the cocktail hour but we're getting ready for the main event. Are you two almost ready?"

"Yes," Robin said. "Can we have, like, fifteen more minutes, please?"

She nodded. "Fifteen minutes is perfect. I'll be back then."

Once the door was closed, he sighed. "I guess we need to leave this little bubble."

"Yeah," Regina agreed. She then gave Robin a coy look. "Unless you want to just sneak off to the Christmas Cottage now."

He chuckled. "That's a tempting offer but I also really want to celebrate with our families and friends."

"They are giving up their Christmas for us, aren't they?" Regina let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. You should probably take off your coat. Then can you help me with my veil?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?" he asked, frowning as he shed his coat.

She turned so her back was to him. "Nothing. But I've decided to take it off and just let Evangeline's band really shine during our reception."

He kissed her cheek. "Whatever my wife wants."

"You're the best," she said, telling him how to unhook the veil from the band. He did so and set the lace down on the vanity in the room.

Regina checked her reflection, making sure the band was straight. "I really love this band. I am so glad your uncle agreed to let me wear it."

"Well, you've always been a Blanchard," Robin replied, wrapping his arms around her. "Now it's official, even if the last name is different."

"Does this also make you a Mills now?" she asked, teasing him.

He nodded. "Yes, it does. We've fulfilled the town's wildest dreams."

She hummed, looking into his eyes. "You know what name I prefer most though?"

"What?" he asked, swaying with her now.

"Locksley," she said with a smile. "I think it's the perfect name for our new chapter in the Blanchard and Mills story."

He paused, his gaze softening as his eyes watered over. "I agree."

She closed the gap between them and kissed him, pressing her hand to his cheek. He held her closer as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied. They stood there for a few more minutes before she pulled away, holding out her hand. "Time to join our party."

Robin took her hand. "Let's go celebrate."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the bride and groom - Robin and Regina Locksley!" the DJ announced.

Robin and Regina danced into the room together as their family and friends cheered them on. They reached the dancefloor, where their wedding party joined in their little impromptu dance party while everyone else kept clapping in time to the music.

Unlike Mary Margaret and David, Robin and Regina had decided not to drastically transform the ballroom. Instead, they had chosen a theme of red and green for Christmas and asked for Christmas lights to be hang around the room. The hotel had obliged and also offered to set up a Christmas tree for them as well, which Regina appreciated. She saw it shining in the corner as they danced in the center of the room and smiled, feeling very Christmassy at the moment.

The DJ lowered the music before leaning closer to his mic. "Alright, it's time for our bride and groom to share their first dance as husband and wife. So, Robin, please escort Regina to the middle of the dance floor and we'll get this party really started."

"Milady?" Robin bowed to her, holding out his hand.

She smiled, curtsying before taking his hand. "My knight."

As their guests _awwed_ in the background, Robin led her to the center of the dancefloor. He pulled her into hold and winked at her. "Here we go."

The opening to "Only You" began to play and they started to move down the floor in the basic foxtrot steps. Regina's dress flowed around her as they transitioned into feather steps, their bodies pressed together though they had deviated from the proper foxtrot frame by looking at each other rather than having their heads turned away. Eudora had been reluctant when they asked not to do that but Regina was glad she had ultimately agreed.

It would've been a crime not to be looking into her husband's eyes as they shared their first dance.

Once again, the rest of the world melted away. Gone was the ballroom, their wedding party and their guests. All that existed was her, him and the music surrounding them. Happiness filled her and she almost felt as if she were dancing on clouds rather than wooden planks.

Robin twirled with her, the two pausing as they elongated their back legs. It pressed them even closer and he kissed the tip of her nose, making her smile. "Dork," she whispered.

"You love it," he whispered back. He then pulled them back into hold as they continued dancing around the floor.

Yes, she did love it.

She loved him.

Regina closed her eyes, trusting Robin to lead her where she needed to be. She also trusted her body to remember the moves it needed to do after all the practice sessions they had done. For now, she just wanted to focus on him and how good it felt to be in his arms. Regina let out a soft sigh, full of love and joy.

"Time for a twirl, love," he whispered to her. "You might want to open your eyes for this."

She did as he said, smiling at him. "Thanks for the head's up."

"Just looking out for you," he replied, winking before spinning her as they continued to move down the floor. They returned to hold and he grinned. "Perfect."

The song neared its end and Regina felt disappointment wash through her. She never wanted it to end, to just stay in Robin's arms all night. He held her closer, as if reading her mind, and then whispered: "I can't wait for tonight when I don't have to let you go until morning."

Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled. "Me too."

"Time for our grand finale," he said, doing one more spin as he held her close. He then dipped her, gazing down at her lovingly as the music ended.

She stared into his blue eyes and never wanted the moment to end. It was just him and her.

Forever.

Applause shattered their private little world and Robin righted her as Regina remembered they had an audience. They took a little bow together as the DJ jumped back into action. "Talk about your first dances! I think that's going to be one we're all talking about for a long time to come," he said.

"Now, we're going to ask everyone to have a seat while the bride's aunt and the groom's uncle say a few words," he continued. He then glanced at a card handed to him by Anna. "Also, servers will be coming around with your salads and to confirm your choice for entrees."

"Well done, darling," Robin said, wrapping his arm around Regina's waist and kissing the side of her head.

She leaned against him. "Same to you."

Granny approached them and pulled Regina into a hug. "You two were amazing," she said.

"You two always seem to dance so well together," Leopold said, clapping Robin on the back. "Maybe you should go pro."

"Don't tell Eudora that. She'll have us signed up before we can say anything else," Regina replied, pulling away from her aunt.

Granny chuckled before shooing Regina and Robin. "You two go take your seats. Leo and I have some words to share with you."

"Come on, Regina," Robin said, taking her hand. "We don't want to get on Granny's bad side."

"Listen to your husband. He's a wise man," Granny replied, winking at them.

Regina grinned. "I know he is."

They took their seats at the head table, holding hands as they watched Granny and Leopold take center stage. He took the microphone first and everyone gave them their attention. "As the DJ announced, I am Robin's uncle and this is Regina's aunt. As most of you probably know, Robin's parents - my sister and her husband - died when he was just a boy and so my late wife and I raised him," he said.

"And I helped my late brother as he raised Regina," Granny added. She then made a face. "The less said about her mother, the better."

Robin snorted before whispering: "I think that's the nicest thing one can say about Cora."

"I'll say," Regina agreed, holding his hand as Leopold and Granny continued giving their speech in a tag-team style. They both expressed how proud Robin's and Regina's parents would've been and that they would've loved to be there to celebrate with them.

"Though while they aren't here physically, I know they are here with us in spirit," Granny said. She pressed her hand to her chest. "You two carry them in your hearts and so they will always be there. And now, you carry each other in your hearts. So remember, even if you feel alone, you will never truly be alone."

Everyone applauded and Regina touched her hand to her heart, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Robin leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering: "It's okay, sweetheart."

"I know," she whispered back. "These are happy tears."

When the applause died down, Leopold raised his glass. "So since David and Mary Margaret will toast Robin and Regina later, I am going to ask you all to raise your glasses to Elizabeth and Richard, Robin's parents," he said.

"And to Henry, Regina's father," Granny added, raising her own glass as well.

Robin and Regina stood with their glasses, prompting everyone else to do the same. They all raised their grandparents as everyone said "cheers." As they drank to the dearly departed, Robin and Regina clinked glasses before taking their own sips.

They sat back down as Leopold and Granny thanked everyone. A few moments later, a server placed a salad before Regina with a smile. "Enjoy," she said.

"Thank you," Regina replied, glad she would get a chance to eat after all. Despite her large breakfast and rather big lunch, she found she was hungry again and the salad looked delicious.

She took a few bites, though, when Anna approached Regina and Robin. "You should probably start circulating throughout the room. It's going to be easier when everyone is seated."

"Can you have them hold our salads?" Robin asked, looking just as hungry as Regina. "We would like to finish them."

"I'll see what they can do," Anna replied, though her response didn't instill confidence in Regina. She took another bite before following her wedding planner, hoping she got to eat something before the night was over.

Regina did get to finish her salad at least, enjoying it while Mary Margaret and David prepared to give their speeches. Beside her, Robin did the same before leaning over to say: "I'm going to see if they can bring food down to the cottage for us. We're going to need it."

"Good idea," she said, eager to share a quiet meal with him later. At least she was certain they would get some food, even if she had to ask Granny to bring them something. She hated to inconvenience her aunt but she knew Granny would deliver for them.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I am going to turn the microphone over to our lovely matron of honor," the DJ said. "Please give it up for Mary Margaret!"

Regina put down her fork to join with the others applauding Mary Margaret, who now stood in the middle of the dancefloor. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before raising the microphone. "I want to thank everyone for being here to celebrate two of the most special people in my life, Robin and Regina."

Everyone applauded again and when it died down, she continued. "Regina's been my best friend practically my whole life. And I've no doubt subjected her to a lot in the years we've known each other. I'm very lucky she's put up with me, honestly."

"Eh, she put up with me," Regina told Robin. "It's probably a fair trade at this point."

"I'm also lucky Robin put up with me, too," Mary Margaret said. "He came to live with us after my aunt and uncle died and there were two ways our relationship could've gone. Thankfully, he decided to let me befriend him and he became more than a cousin to me. He's my brother."

Robin pressed his hand to his heart. "I don't know who she's going to make cry first - me or you."

"You," she said, patting his other hand. "But I won't be far behind you."

He chuckled, leaning closer to her as Mary Margaret's speech continued on. "I've always believed in true love and the magic of fairy tales. And I believe that I held onto that belief even into adulthood because I got to witness Robin and Regina's story. They clicked from the moment they met that first Christmas and immediately became inseparable. As close as I am to both of them, they have always been a couple degrees closer with each other. I call them two halves of one whole and that they are always stronger together.

"Yes, they spent some time apart but I think they both needed to do that so when they reunited, their love would be so much stronger," she said, smiling. "And they proved my theory that both are stronger - and happier - when they are together."

Robin took Regina's hand and kissed it. "She is right about that."

"So, Robin and Regina," Mary Margaret said, addressing them directly now. "I wish you two nothing but a lifetime of happiness and love. I ask everyone to join me in toasting two souls who have found their mates. To Robin and Regina."

"To Robin and Regina," everyone chorused. The sounds of clinking glass followed as everyone took their seats. Robin and Regina obliged with a sweet kiss as Mary Margaret switched places with David.

David laughed a bit before beginning his speech. "And now I have to follow up my wife's wonderful speech. Can I just say ditto and be done with it?"

"No," she yelled. "If I have to do it, then you have to do it."

"Fine," he replied, sighing as everyone else laughed. He pulled out some index cards. "If you'll excuse me, I'm not one for memorizing speeches so I have notes."

David held up his index cards and began. "Unlike my wife, I did not get the chance to witness Robin and Regina's early romance. By the time I met Mary Margaret, Regina had long moved to New York City and was on her way to establishing a career in corporate law while we never quite knew where Robin was until his latest postcard arrived from wherever his help was needed then. When I met them, I met them separately - I met Regina at a nice lunch in New York and I met Robin when he briefly returned to Storybrooke to visit his uncle and cousin.

"I finally saw them in the same room when I married Mary Margaret," he continued, shuffling his cards. "And let's just say it was tense between them."

"That's one way to put it," Regina replied.

Robin nodded. "I was an arsehole."

"I was a bitch," she reminded him. "We were evenly matched and certainly not at our best."

"As a cop, I'm not usually one to believe in miracles," David continued, drawing their attention back to him. "But that Christmas, I witnessed one. A snowstorm bore down on Storybrooke and trapped Robin and Regina in the Christmas Cottage. When they returned, they had changed. The tension was gone and they no longer sniped at each other. Instead, they were friendly and had a natural ease around them. I was finally able to see the Robin and Regina my wife knew and missed."

He paused, moving to his next index card. "As our wedding day approached, I watched as they grew even closer and saw how much they cared for each other. Then at our wedding, they pretty much disguised their confessions of love for each other in their speeches for Mary Margaret and me...we knew what you were doing, you two. You didn't fool anyone."

Everyone laughed as Robin and Regina pretended to act innocent, purposefully looking everywhere but at David. He chuckled before finishing his speech. "People constantly tell Mary Margaret and me that they want the kind of love we share. But I think I can speak for my wife as well when I say that we want the kind of love you two share, the love gives you strength to be yourself and to seek your happiness. And I know that no matter what happens, you two will always come out stronger together. To Robin and Regina, congratulations."

"Congratulations," their guests cheered, raising their glasses again and drinking to Robin and Regina.

This time, she and Robin linked arms to drink from their champagne glasses as their photographer took some pictures of them. He gave them a thumb's up before wandering off. Regina turned back to her salad to find it gone. She groaned, realizing a server must've taken it while they were listening to the speeches.

Just great.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the servers will be bringing out your entrees. I will be playing some soft music while you eat and then we'll reopen the floor after dinner for some dancing," the DJ announced.

Regina relaxed against her chair, looking at Robin. "You think I can finish my chicken?" she asked him.

"I'll be impressed if I can even take a bite of my steak," he replied, dashing her hopes. He sighed. "In fact, here comes Anna."

Their wedding planner stepped up. "Hey, you two, so, there's a table that is looking to leave so they can get home for Christmas…"

"We'll come say goodbye," Regina said, mentally kissing her dinner goodbye as Robin helped her up. They followed Anna to the table in question as everyone else ate around them.

At least they would get to eat a slice of cake.

If not, she would not be responsible for her actions.

* * *

Regina got her cake. She and Robin cut it and then feed each other pieces, honoring their promise to each other not to smash it in each other's face. Instead, he placed a little frosting on her nose and she did the same to him - just like they always did at their birthdays. They then got to finish the cake as they talked to a few more people who decided to leave so they could celebrate Christmas at home in the morning.

At least cake was portable.

She just finished the cake as the DJ called all the single men to the floor as well as the bride and groom. "It's time for the groom to toss the garter," he declared.

Robin helped her sit in a chair set up by staff before kneeling in front of her. "How far up did you put it?" he asked.

"Far enough to make it entertaining but not too far to be obscene," she told him. "Though it may have slipped while we've been dancing."

He nodded as he reached under her skirt. "Good to know."

Regina felt his warm hand against her leg and bit her lip, trying not to think about his hands on her later that night. She swallowed as he found the garter, slowly lowering it down her leg. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied. "Aren't you?"

"I am," she replied. "But I am losing feeling in this leg."

He nodded, understanding her and sliding the garter off her leg. Robin held it up as he stood, letting her lower her leg. Blood started to flow through it again and she sighed in relief.

"Alright, lads," he said, looking at the group gathered in front of him. "Who's ready to catch this?"

Several hands went up and he chuckled. "Well, good luck then."

He turned around and counted down from three. Robin then tossed the garter over his head and Regina watched it arc in the air before landing in the crowd. The man dove for it and there was a frenzy before John emerged triumphant, the lacy garment in his hand as he crowed his victory.

Robin and Regina clapped as the DJ congratulated John. He then called up the single women to the dance floor. "Let's see which one of you catches the bride's bouquet," he said.

"Don't get your hopes up, ladies," Ruby said, standing on the floor. "That bouquet is mine."

Regina rolled her eyes as she accepted the bouquet from Anna. She took her place in the center of the dance floor. "Here we go. Three, two, one, CATCH!" she said, tossing the bouquet over her head.

When she turned around, she expected to find a similar scene to when the garter had been tossed. Instead, most of the women stood there with disappointed looks and Ruby with a scowl on her face. They all stared at Belle, who held the bouquet as she gave them all a sheepish smile.

Huffing, Ruby turned to Regina. "If you were going to lob it directly at someone, you could've sent it my way, cuz."

"I didn't lob it directly at anyone," Regina replied. "I just tossed it over my head. Belle clearly picked the right spot."

"The results are non-negotiable," the DJ said. "I'm going to invite our lucky bachelor and our lucky bachelorette to the ballroom while asking our bride and groom to stay. What we're going to do is that I'm going to ask Regina to dance with the lucky man who caught the garter and Robin to dance with the lucky lady who caught the bouquet. You two okay with that?"

Robin glanced over at Belle. "Are you okay with it? You can say no. It's okay."

"I'm sorry, am I missing something here?" the DJ asked, covering his microphone as he looked between them with concern.

Regina leaned closer. "Belle is our colleague and technically Robin is her boss."

"Oh," the DJ said. "I can see how that can be awkward."

"I'm fine, Robin. I trust you to remain a gentleman at all times," Belle assured them, smiling.

Robin nodded. "Then I think we're good."

"Okay," the DJ said, heading back to his booth. "Then I know the perfect song. Don't worry, you four, I'm not going to make you do anything crazy."

"I _was_ worried about him," Belle admitted, making them all laugh as a nice ballad began to play.

John turned to Regina and bowed. "I hope you don't mind dancing with me. I know I'm not as good as Robin…"

"Oh hush," she told him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm happy to dance with an old friend, John."

He grinned as they started to sway on the floor. "This reminds me of middle school. Remember?"

She laughed, nodding. "Oh, so many awkward school dances. We had them down to an artform."

"We did," he agreed. "You, me, Robin, and Mary Margaret. The four of us were awkward middle school dance champions."

"Too bad they didn't give our medals for that," Regina joked.

John nodded. "I'm really glad you and Robin reconnected and fell back in love, Regina. I've always been rooting for you two."

She smiled. "Thanks, John."

"And now I can't wait until you two are parents," he replied. "You're both going to be amazing."

Warmth spread through her. "I hope so."

The song ended and John leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Best wishes to you and Robin. You two deserve it."

"Well, I can't wait to dance at your wedding," she told him.

He chuckled. "Just as soon as I find the right person."

"I'm sure you will," she assured him. "And you'll probably find them when you're least expecting it."

"Probably," John agreed as Robin approached. He held out his hand. "Just telling your lovely bride how happy I am that you two made it after all."

Robin smiled, shaking their friend's. "That makes two of us. Thanks for standing up with me."

"It was my honor," John replied. "I couldn't think of a couple I would want to support more."

He excused him as he left the dance floor and Robin turned to Regina. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," she said, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the center of the floor. He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her. As they held each other's hands, she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" he asked, rubbing her back.

She nodded. "It's been a long day."

"It has," he agreed. "That bed is calling my name."

"Men and their one-track minds," she teased him, smiling.

He laughed. "We can just sleep if you want. We may just need to sleep. After all, we both know the cottage's magic works as long as you're in the cottage."

"True," she said, "but I also really want to experience our wedding night."

"No rule saying we can't nap before consummating the marriage," he said, holding her a bit closer.

She grinned. "True."

They continued to hold each other as the song changed, not caring that it was more upbeat. As much as Regina had enjoyed celebrating with their family and friends, she was ready to retreat to the cabin and spend her first night with her husband.

* * *

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we're nearing the end of the night," the DJ said, playing _Here Comes Santa Claus_ at a low volume. "We're all going to turn in so Santa Claus can make his deliveries tonight to the good girls and boys of Storybrooke. But before we go, it's time for the last dance."

Donna Summers' voice filled the ballroom as the song started off slow. Robin and Regina once again took centerstage as they swayed with each other. Other couples soon surrounded them while the remaining guests lined the floor joining in once the tempo picked up and the couples separated to continue dancing.

Everyone drew closer to Robin and Regina until the happy couple were completely enmeshed with their friends and family. She ended up dancing with Tink and Mary Margaret while he twirled Granny around a few times. Laughter echoed over the music and though Regina was certain they were all tired, they all were happy.

It was all she wanted on her wedding day.

Soon the music ended and the DJ invited everyone to "farewell" the bride and groom. People stopped to say goodbye to Robin and Regina, who exchanged a lot of hugs and kind words while Anna stood by with their coats. Once the last person filed out of the ballroom, either to head to the lobby or to their room, she handed them their coats. They donned them and she nodded. "Time to go."

"Wait," Robin said, not moving just yet. "What are we about to be pelted with again?"

"Rose petals," Anna reminded him. "Should be relatively painless."

Regina chuckled. "Trust that my cousin will find a way to make it hurt."

He sighed, nodding. "I'll cover you and take the blow."

"Aww," she said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

They thanked the DJ and the staff before Anna ushered them out of the ballroom. Robin took Regina's hand as they approached the lobby, finding many of their guests waiting in two lines. Everyone cheered and threw their rose petals in the air as the happy couple passed them. As predicted, Ruby hurled hers at them and Robin blocked the petals with his shoulder as Regina gave her cousin a look.

Once they reached the doors, they paused and waved to everyone. Robin then opened it, letting in a blast of cold air. It felt good after all the dancing they had done and so Regina didn't mind the short walk from the lobby to the waiting car. The driver opened the door for them and helped her into the car along with Robin, who slid in right after her.

Within seconds, they were on their way to the Christmas Cottage. Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. Butterflies took off in Regina's stomach and she felt like she did the night she and Robin had lost their virginity to each other. It seemed fitting though and she smiled as the car turned down the dirt road to the cottage.

After all, it was the first night of the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Robin and Regina are married! Now, they just need to eat something and maybe grab a nap before they can really enjoy their wedding night.**   
>  **See you all then!**   
>  **\- Mac**


End file.
